SMACK
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: "KITA PUTUS?""Masalahnya simpel. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Puas?""Atas dasar apa Sasuke memutuskanku? Pasti ada motif lain. Dan aku harus mencari apa itu..". AU. OC. OOC. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Trans TV and TSKS Channel**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Inspired by: SM*SH, Cinta Cenat Cenut and He's Beautiful**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, dan sedikit plagiat. Tapi Mel usahakan ceritanya berbeda.**

**I Heart You by Sm*sh**

**!**

**SMACK:**

**Six Men As Cool Knight**

**!**

"**You know me so well.. **

_**You know me so well..**_

**Girl, I need you..**

_**Girl, I need you..**_

**Girl, I love you..**

_**Girl, I love you..**_

**Girl, I heart you..**"

"Yak! Selesai!" laki-laki yang berada di paling depan mengangkat tangannya tanda latihan mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu telah selesai. Dengan komando tersebut, semua laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu mulai berpencar ke kursi-kursi terdekat dan mengambil minum. Tak lupa juga dengan laki-laki yang memberi komando barusan.

"Gaar," seorang laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat dan tato segitiga merah di pipinya memanggil laki-laki yang barusan memberi komando. Laki-laki yang dipanggil hanya menyahut sekenanya. Merasa diberi izin berbicara, laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat itu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kapan Smack akan memulai rekaman?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Ya, Smack adalah mereka. Enam laki-laki di dalam ruangan latihan itu menamai diri mereka Smack. Dan juga meng-klaim bahwa mereka adalah boyband. Dengan lagu andalan yang dibuat mereka baru-baru ini; _I Heart You_. Alias aku cinta kamu.

Masalah nama, sebenarnya nama mereka bukan berarti mereka adalah enam orang laki-laki yang senang berterangung. Walaupun nama mereka adalah Smack, tapi Smack itu mempunyai kepanjangan. Yaitu _Six Man as Cool Knight_. Jadi, mereka adalah enam laki-laki yang menjadi kstaria keren.

_Boyband_ ini terdiri dari yang sudah disebutkan diatas, yaitu enam orang. Berikut adalah profil singkat anggotanya.

Dimulai Sabaku no Gaara atau lebih akrab disapa Gaara. Ia adalah orang pertama yang mempunyai ide akan membikin _boyband_. Detik berikutnya, kelima temannya setuju akan hal itu. Gaara terlahir di keluarga yang cukup kaya. Ayahnya adalah seorang sutradara film sedangkan Ibunya adalah seorang penyanyi solo. Maka dari itu, ia sangat mengerti masalah _entertainment _dan suara bagusnya pun keturunan dari Ibunya. Keinginannya selalu ia penuhi sendiri. Walaupun ia adalah anak orang kaya, tapi ia selalu diajarkan untuk hidup mandiri. Gaara bersifat pemimpin, pendiam dan kadang tanpa ekspresi. Dan itu adalah alasan kenapa ia sering dipuja-puja oleh banyak wanita. Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan sekali. Memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dan kulit putih. Walaupun ia tidak pernah cerita kepada siapapun, tapi sebenarnya ia menyukai Sakura Haruno. Wanita yang selama ini mengatur jadwal-jadwal panggung Smack yang tentu saja hanya di panggung-panggung kecil.

Kedua, orang yang bisa disebut kembaran Gaara, namun hanya kembar sifat, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Atau lebih akrab disapa Sasuke. Ia adalah orang yang memberi nama boyband mereka Smack. Katanya, biar berkesan keren dan _macho_. Sasuke terlahir di keluarga yang kaya. Ayahnya memiliki sebuah perusahaan terkenal yang kelak akan jatuh ke tangannya. Semua keinginannya selalu terpenuhi, maka dari itu, ia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Sifatnya kurang lebih sama seperti Gaara. Pendiam, tanpa ekspresi dan cerdas. Ah, tak lupa, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang _playboy._ Wajahnya tentu saja tampan. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang mencuat keatas atau lebih sering disebut _emo style_ dan kulit putih. Sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki pacar yang cantik bernama Karin yang notabene adalah wanita yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya, tapi, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan perasaan yang lain pada Sakura, _manager boyband_nya.

Ketiga, Naruto Uzumaki atau lebih akrab disapa Naruto. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang penuh dengan enerjik, maka dari itu ia sangat suka menari. Apalagi menari menari sambil menyanyi. Maka dari itu, saat Gaara menawarkan idenya, Naruto tanpa berpikir dua kali mengiyakan tawaran itu. Terlahir di keluarga sederhana yang harmonis membuat Naruto merasa hidupnya selalu bahagia. Semua yang diingankannya bisa tercapai dengan mudah dengan kerja kerasnya. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang periang, suka bercanda, dan selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum. Sifat-sifatnya itulah yang membuat para wanita nyaman di dekatnya. Wajahnya cukup tampan. Dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan dan kulit sawo matang membuatnya tampak manis. Masalah percintaan, ia memang belum tertarik dengan satu wanita pun, tapi, dibalik itu, ada satu wanita yang mencintainya setengah mati.

Keempat, Kiba Inuzuka atau lebih akrab disapa Kiba. Sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Naruto. Ia adalah laki-laki yang enerjik. Ia memelihara seekor anjing dengan maksud bisa menyalurkan semangatnya setiap hari. Jadi, jika ia sedang bersemangat, ia pasti mengajak anjing kesayangannya yaitu Akamaru main. Ia terlahir di keluarga yang sederhana. Setidaknya, semua kebutuhan Kiba bisa terpenuhi. Sifatnya periang, suka bercanda, dan yang pasti pecinta binatang. Hal itu membuat selain dia dikerubungi binatang, ia juga dikerubungi wanita. Wajahnya bisa dibilang biasa saja, tapi, ia cukup manis. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua dan kulitnya berwarna putih. Masalah percintaan, ia sudah mempunyai pacar yang bernama Melody.

Kelima, Sai. Tidak ada yang tahu nama belakangnya kecuali Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Sai adalah anak laki-laki yang diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya raya. Tapi, orang tua angkatnya meninggal begitu saja dan akhirnya ia hidup dengan menanggung kekayaan orang tuanya dan juga hidup tanpa marga. Karena setelah ditelusuri, keluarga itu tidak mempunyai keluarga besar. Sifatnya _moody_, ia bisa menjadi periang pada siang hari dan pendiam pada malam hari atau sebaliknya. Ia tidak mempunyai sifat yang pasti dan terkesan misterius. Tapi, kemisteriusannya tersebutlah yang membuat para wanita mendekat kepadanya. Karena mereka penasaran dengan sosok Sai. Wajahnya tetap tampan walaupun tanpa ekspresi. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang lurus dan jatuh juga kulit yang putih sekali. Masalah percintaan, seorang gadis penjual bunga yang menjadi langganan keluarganya sekarang adalah pacar tercintanya. Bahkan saking cintanya, Sai berhasil membiayai gadis penjual bunga itu sekolah di sekolahnya dan sekelas dengannya.

Keenam, Neji Hyuuga atau lebih akrab disapa Neji. Ia adalah orang terakhir yang masuk dalam Smack. Itu saja dikarenakan kelima teman baiknya sudah masuk kedalam _boyband _tersebut. Jadi, mau tak mau ia juga ikut masuk. Neji adalah anak tunggal. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang sangat ketat akan tradisi. Maka dari itu, Neji adalah anak yang disiplin dan juga terkesan pemberontak. Tapi sebenarnya, ia bukanlah orang yang kejam. Ia adalah orang yang pendiam, memiliki ego yang tinggi, dan terkesan angkuh namun sebenarnya baik hati. Walaupun begitu, masih saja banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Memiliki rambut cokelat panjang dan kulit putih bersih. Masalah percintaan, sebenarnya ia tidak perbolehkan berpacaran dengan orang Cina dalam tradisi keluarganya. Tapi, diam-diam Neji telah memiliki seorang pacar bernama TenTen yang notabene gadis Cina. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang jelas, ia mencintai gadis itu.

"Tarian kita belum sempurna." jawab Gaara. Ia meminum air mineralnya dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mau memulai sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah." lanjutnya lagi setelah ia merasa cukup meminum air di dalam botol tersebut.

"Begitukah?" Kiba tampak kecewa. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Gaara dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, canda tawa mereka mulai memenuhi ruangan.

"_Hey, guys!_" suara merdu seorang gadis memenuhi ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Tak ada yang memiliki suara se-merdu itu kecuali _manager _mereka tersebut. Enam laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap Sakura heran. Senyum Sakura berkembang dan ia melanjutkan bicaranya, "Kalian mendapat tawaran manggung lagi di acara pensi Konoha Gakuen 12. Acaranya akan diadakan besok sore, jadi kalian siap-siap ya!" Sakura berseru.

"Konoha Gakuen 12?" tanya Neji meyakinkan. "Itukan sekolah TenTen!" serunya kemudian. Sedetik kemudian ia tampak sangat bersemangat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu dikarenakan keluarganya sedang menjalan tradisi-tradisi aneh, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi. Tak bisa digambarkan betapa senangnya di saat ini.

"Em.. Sakura, apakah tidak ada acara di sekolah kita? Kenapa sepertinya kita selalu mengisi acara di sekolah lain?" tanya Sai heran. Memang benar, Smack jarang sekali mengisi acara di sekolah mereka sendiri.

"Entahlah. Tapi.. kau tahu sendiri kan, Sai? Sekolah kita tidak begitu menyukai musik. Bahkan sekolah kita lebih condong ke Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan tebakan. Karena ia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa.

"Sasuke-_kuuun~_" seorang wanita dengan rambut kemerahan masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan latihan Smack dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang hendak berdiri . Kau pasti tahu wanita itu. Dia adalah Karin. Pacar Sasuke selama ini. Semua orang didalam ruangan melihat kejadian itu dan sebagian dari mereka hendak tertawa tapi segera ditahan karena di-_deatglare _oleh Sasuke. Tak usah dijelaskan pun, semua orang di ruangan itu sudah tahu kalau Karin itu lebay.

"Ah, ya, Kiba, Naruto, kulihat tadi Melody dan Hinata ada di luar ruangan. Kalian tidak menghampirinya?" tanya Karin memberitahu Kiba dan Naruto yang masih menahan tawa.

"Eh, Melody kesini?" tanya Kiba dengan heran. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya lalu segera bangkit. "Kau mau ikut aku menemui Melody dan Hinata?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto yang masih duduk.

"Kau sih jelas menemui Melody, nah, aku?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Hinata lah!" Kiba langsung menyahut. Ia membiarkan nadanya seakan meremehkan Naruto. Sedangakan Naruto hanya kaget dan heran.

"Kenapa aku menemui Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi. Masih menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Oh, Tuhan, sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Naruto, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Hinata menyukaimu?" tanya Sai dengan cepat. Tampangnya sedikit kaget. Karena, mau bagaimanapun, harusnya Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata menyukainya. Kalau tidak salah, Hinata selalu meng-_update status _di _facebook_nya yang menuju jelas pada Naruto. Masa sih Naruto tidak sadar?

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kiba menarik tangan Naruto, "Ayolah, ikut saja denganku. Siapa tahu kau bisa mencari tahu hal itu sendiri kepada Hinata dan siapa tahu nantinya kau juga mencintai Hinata dan lebih bagusnya lagi jadian dengannya!" Kiba memberitahu.

Naruto menghela napas, "Hh.. Baiklah." dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura, kalau aku boleh tahu, jam berapa kita tampil?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Eum.. Sebentar!" Sakura membuka buku catatannya. Dicarinya jadwal Smack besok. "Ah! Jam 5 sore! Memang ada apa, Neji?" tanya Sakura heran. "Apa jangan-jangan kau ada tradisi lagi?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Nah! Itu dia yang aku maksud!" Neji menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau tidak salah aku ada upacara tradisi jam 3 sore. Tapi tidak tahu kapan selesainya. Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Neji meminta saran.

"Kenapa kau tidak izin saja kepada keluargamu?" tanya Gaara jengkel. Ia tahu sebenarnya itu adalah solusi yang sia-sia. Karena, terakhir kali Neji mencoba meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti upacara tradisi, besoknya Neji datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk.

"Kau mau kejadian tempo dulu terulang lagi?" tanya Sasuke ikut nimbrung kedalam pembicaraan. Karin hanya memerhatikan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Gaara menggeleng dengan cepat. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan anggota Smack datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang.. err.. mengenaskan?

"Eum.. apa aku percepat saja acaranya? Tapi.. eum.. bisa tidak ya?" tanya Sakura menopang dagunya. Ia menjadi bingung harus bagaimana. Yang ia takuti adalah.. masa Smack cuma tampil berlima? Namanya saja _Six Man as Cool Knight_, kalau berlima nanti ganti nama, dong?

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku dan Sakura saja yang bertanya ke Konoha Gakuen 12?" tanya Sasuke dengan cepat memberi usul. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Tidak. Ketuanya adalah aku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. Jadi, aku dan Sakura yang akan bertanya ke Konoha Gakuen 12." ujar Gaara menolak usul Sasuke. Sebenarnya, alasan utamanya bukan karena ia ketua, tapi karena ia tidak Sasuke hanya berduaan dengan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hm, benar juga. Mereka kan juga tidak tahu kau, Sasuke. Mereka lebih mengenal Gaara sebagai ketua Smack." Sakura berujar mengiyakan usul Gaara. Ia mengangguk-angguk tanda benar-benar setuju dengan Gaara.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Bahkan Sakura pun menolak ajakannya tersebut.

"Iya, Sasuke. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke klub hari ini?" tanya Karin manja. Ia memegang tangan Sasuke masih dengan manja.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel. Sebenarnya, ia juga jengkel mempunyai pacar seperti Karin. Selain lebay, ia juga sangat manja. Tidak seperti Sakura yang manis dan anggun.

"Huft.. Baguslah kalau kalian bisa menangani masalah ini. Karena ini bukan hanya berhubungan dengan keluargaku, tapi juga perasaanku." ujar Neji bersyukur. Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Neji seperti itu.

"Jadi, jam berapa aku akan menjemputmu?" tanya Gaara kepada Sakura. "Atau, kau mau kita bertanya sekarang?" tanya Gaara lagi. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Seperti kata Sasuke tadi. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Sakura manjawab dengan satu anggukan.

"Hm.. Oke. Ayo!" Gaara mengambil tas latihan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju motor _sport _merahnya.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_!" Karin menarik-narik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Berniat mengajak Sasuke menemaninya di klub.

"Hh.. Baiklah.." Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. "Neji, Sai, duluan ya!" ujarnya lalu melambai kearah Neji dan Sai. Setelah itu, mereka berdua hilang di balik pintu.

Neji mengangguk. Lalu menoleh ke samping. "Astaga, Sai! Aku hampir saja melupakanmu! Auramu tidak terasa olehku!" Neji berseru kepada Sai yang tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Yah.. Aku juga merasa kalian semua tidak menyadariku daritadi. Maka dari itu aku hanya diam." Sai membalas perkataan Neji masih dengan senyuman.

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Neji mengajak Sai pulang. Dengan cepat Sai mengangguk dan mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**To Be Continue..**

**Pasti GaJe banget ya? Ahaha.. Maaf deh. Abis tiba-tiba terinspirasi aja gitu. Nah, mau tahu kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa review dulu! Tapi.. mungkin aku bakal apdet cerita ini agak lama. Seminggu, mungkin? Tapi.. yah.. sedapet-dapetnya ide aja. Oke, review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Trans TV and TSKS Channel**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Inspired by: SM*SH, Cinta Cenat Cenut and He's Beautiful**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, dan sedikit plagiat. Tapi Mel usahakan ceritanya berbeda.**

**!**

**SMACK:**

**Six Men As Cool Knight**

**!**

Naruto duduk di kursi dengan tidak nyaman. Matanya tak pernah berhenti melihat ke segala arah. Pikirannya kacau dan tidak bisa tenang. Sesekali ia melirik kearah gadis yang duduk di depannya. Ia memang tipe orang ceria dan selalu merasa apapun yang dijalaninya di dunia adalah menyenangkan. Tapi.. kenapa kali ini ia malah merasa canggung dan malu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang seperti biasa?

"Sebenarnya Kiba dan Melody kemana, sih?" tanya Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tidak secara utuh mengharap gadis di depannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sebenarnya, tadi saat akhirnya ia dan Kiba memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Melody dan Hinata, Kiba dengan sontak mengajak mereka berempat untuk makan siang di sebuah kafe. Awalnya, acara itu berjalan baik dan lancar, tapi.. sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Melody dan Kiba izin sebentar untuk membeli suatu barang yang ada di toko seberang. Masalahnya, sekarang hanya ada dia dan Hinata yang tinggal di kafe itu.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat menunduk. Mungkin ia malu. Apalagi kalau mengingat bahwa gadis itu menyukai Naruto. Pasti tak terbayangkan betapa malunya ditinggal bersama orang yang engkau sukai.

"Hh.. Baiklah, Hinata," Naruto mulai bicara, "Aku rasa, Kiba dan Melody tidak akan kembali lagi kesini. Akan lebih baik kalau kita pulang daripada hanya berdiam diri disini, bukan?" tanya Naruto meminta jawaban.

"I.. iya.." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup dan pelan.

"Baiklah.. Eum.. Kalau begitu.. Aku pulang duluan, oke? Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tak terbesit sedikit pun pikiran untuk mengantarkan gadis manis itu pulang. Tak sedikit pun.

Hinata menatap Naruto sebentar lalu mengangguk. Dan anggukan itu secara langsung dianggap iya-an dari Hinata. Dengan begitu, Naruto segera memanggil pelayan dan membayar minumannya juga minuman ketiga temannya. Hm.. sepertinya sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kiba dan Melody meninggalkannya berdua dengan Hinata.

Setelah membayar minuman, Naruto lantas berdiri dan keluar dari kafe itu. Begitu pula Hinata.

Naruto diam di depan kafe sebentar sambil menatap langit. Entah sepertinya dari tadi ia tidak sadar karena terlalu asik termenung atau apa, tapi yang jelas, sekarang mendung. Tanda sebentar lagi akan turun rintik-rintik hujan yang bisa membuat semua orang sakit hanya dalam waktu sekejap.

Hinata sampai di sampingnya dan ikut memandang ke langit. "A.. Ada apa.. Na.. Naruto..?" tanya Hinata pelan seperti biasa. Dan masih menatap langit.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa! Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata!" Naruto yang sudah tersadar segera berjalan kearah mobilnya. Mobil berwarna oranye yang tampak keren dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Hinata yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entah kenapa ia bisa menyukai sosok Naruto. Tapi yang jelas, mau bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap mencintai laki-laki periang itu.

Hinata kembali menatap langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap tertutup awan. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia tidak mau pulang basah-basahan. Tapi, ia tidak mau juga hanya diam di kafe tersebut sampai hujan reda. Ia hanya mau pulang ke rumah dan segera menulis _diary_nya.

_**SMACK**_

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Satu persatu air hujan jatuh ke muka bumi. Awalnya hanya beberapa rintik hujan yang datang, tapi, lama-kelamaan air-air itu mulai bertambah banyak dan bertambah cepat. Seakan sedang berlomba-lomba sampai ke muka bumi.

Pikiran Naruto tiba-tiba saja terlontar sampai kepada Hinata. Entah mengapa, tapi sekarang ia jadi berpikir apakah gadis itu sudah pulang atau belum. Apakah ia akan pulang basah-basahan ataukah ia masih ada di dalam kafe itu sambil menunggu redanya hujan.

Naruto bimbang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saat seperti ini? Tapi.. ia segera mengambil keputusan.

Ia akan kembali ke kafe itu.

_**SMACK**_

Hinata masih berdiri di depan kafe yang tertutup atap yang setidaknya bisa melindungi ia dari rintik hujan. Ia masih menatap hujan dan berpikir sampai kapan hujan ini akan turun? Dan ia sudah mengambil keputusan bahwa jika dalam waktu sepuluh menit hujan ini belum berhenti, maka ia akan menerobos hujan dan pulang ke rumahnya meskipun basah kuyup.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir, kenapa Naruto tak sedikitpun peka terhadap dirinya? Kenapa.. walaupun Naruto sudah tahu bahwa cuaca mendung, ia tetap saja tidak mau mengantarnya pulang? Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto malah membiarkan seorang gadis sepertinya pulang sendirian di bawah rintik hujan?

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya. Ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu! Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan terus menyukai Naruto. Meskipun Naruto tak menyukainya sedikitpun. Bahkan tak peduli padanya. Tapi.. menyukai Naruto dan melihatnya senang saja itu sudah cukup! Benar-benar cukup!

_Ingat, Hinata! Kau terima saja apa yang terjadi! Kau jangan pernah berpikir lebih!_, ia kembali mencamkan kata-kata itu dalam benaknya. Ia tidak boleh berharap lebih dari Naruto. Karena ia tahu, sedikitpun Naruto tak menyukai dirinya.

Tin. Tin.

Hinata menoleh keasal suara. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati mobil berwarna oranye sudah berada di depannya dan meng-klaksonnya.

Seorang pria di dalam mobil oranye itu memberi isyarat tangan agar Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Tapi, Hinata tak mau gegabah. Walaupun cahaya dari mobil itu menyilaukan matanya, ia tetap berusaha melihat siapa laki-laki itu. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati bahwa pria di dalam mobil itu adalah Naruto!

TIN!

Naruto kembali meng-klakson mobilnya tanda menyuruh Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Hinata kaget. Tapi, ia segera berlari menembus hujan dan masuk ke dalam mobil oranye tersebut.

_**SMACK**_

"Akhirnya kau masuk juga.." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Eh, ma.. maafkan aku.." Hinata kembali menunduk. Sifatnya memang selalu begini kalau di depan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu!" Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Menurutnya, ia baru pertama kali baginya tertawa di depan Hinata. Karena seingatnya, ia tak pernah bisa bersikap periang saat di depan Hinata. Bahkan terkesan tak sabaran dan jutek. "Baiklah, jadi.. dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto saat ia hendak menjalankan mobil.

"He? Ma.. maksudmu..?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu kaget seperti itu. Sekarang sedang hujan dan aku membawa mobil. Akan lebih bagus kalau aku mengantarmu pulang. Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto setelah menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Hinata.

"Di.. di kompleks Lily.." jawab Hinata dan mobil itu pun berjalan. "Se.. sebelumnya.. terimakasih." Hinata kembali menunduk saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir.

_**SMACK**_

Gaara memarkir motornya di tempat parkir Konoha Gakuen 12. Setelah motor _sport_nya terparkir dengan sempurna, Sakura pun turun dari motor itu dan merapikan baju serta rambutnya sebentar. Ia tak mau terlihat berantakan di sekolah lain.

Gaara turun dari motornya dan melepas helm merahnya. Setelah motornya telah di-kunci, ia dan Sakura pun berjalan menemui ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen 12 yang sudah menunggu mereka tak jauh dari tempat parkir.

"Maafkan kami, Tayuya-_san_, pasti kau sudah lama menunggu," Sakura membungkuk kepada ketua OSIS yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu itu tersenyum ramah. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku juga baru datang kok!" jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia memang orang yang ramah kepada siapapun. "Hem.. sepertinya kurang pas kalau kita berbicara disini. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruanganku saja?" tanya Tayuya masih tersenyum. Sakura dan Gaara segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Tayuya.

_**SMACK**_

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Tayuya setelah mereka tiba di ruangan ketua OSIS.

"Begini.. salah satu anggota kami tidak dapat konser jam lima sore besok. Apakah acaranya bisa dipercepat?" tanya Gaara _to the point_. Ia tidak suka berbelit-belit.

"Iya. Kalau bisa.. kami mohon Smack tampil sebelum jam tiga." Sakura menambahkan. Ia merasa apa yang Gaara sampaikan itu kurang men-_detail_.

Tayuya mengangguk-angguk. "Hem.. mungkin. Tapi acaranya dimulai jam dua siang. Awalnya saya ingin kalian tampi sebagai penutup tapi.. mungkin akan tampak lebih bagus saat _opening_. Baiklah. Saya rasa itu bisa diatur." Tayuya kembali mengangguk-angguk.

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih banyak. Kami akan memberikan yang terbaik." ujar Sakura lalu keluar dari ruangan bersama Gaara setelah berpamitan.

"Ya ampun, Gaara! Aku yakin, Neji pasti sangat senang mendengar tentang hal ini!" Sakura berseru. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat.

Gaara memasang tampang kesal. Atau mungkin.. cemburu? "Dia tentu saja senang. Kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." ujar Gaara akhirnya setelah memilih kata-kata yang pas.

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tak perlu bicara seperti itu, Gaara!" ujarnya lagi. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu. "Apa? Senyum-senyum!" Sakura. Walaupun Gaara hanya memberikan senyum tipis, Sakura dapat mengetahui hal itu.

Mereka berdua dengan cepat berhenti saat melihat kondisi di luar sana; tepatnya lapangan tempat parkir itu sudah basah. Sepertinya karena asik di ruangan sang ketua OSIS, mereka jadi tidak menyadari bahwa hujan sudah turun daritadi.

"Yah.. aku pulang dengan basah kuyup, dong?" tanya Sakura melihat keluar jendela. "Kau sih! Bukannya bawa mobil!" Sakura kembali berseru kepada Gaara.

Gaara merasa sedikit kesal, "Bukan salahku kalau nanti kau pulangnya basah kuyup!" Gaara membalas. "Lagipula, pulang dengan basah kuyup juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.." Gaara menimpali.

"Bagimu! Bukan bagiku!" Sakura kembali bersuara. Entah kenapa, ia selalu bersifat kekanak-kanakan dan selalu bertengkar dengan Gaara.

"Ya sudah.. Yang jelas aku mau pulang tidak peduli basah atau tidak." Gaara berjalan menerobos hujan. Kearah dimana motornya telah terparkir dengan sempurna. Dan juga basah.

"Urgh!" Sakura mendecak kesal. Dengan hati kesal ia ikut menerobos hujan dan menghampiri Gaara. Jadilah, mereka pulang bersama-sama walaupun bermandikan hujan.

_**SMACK**_

Melody menghela napasnya panjang. Rencananya untuk mendekatkan Naruto dan Hinata memang berhasil, tapi, sekarang ia dan Kiba malah terjebak di toko aksesoris di tengah hujan. Bagaimana mereka pulang, coba? Sedangkan mereka tadi pergi ke kafe dengan mobil Naruto.

"Kiba.. bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" tanya Melody masih dengan suara lemas.

Kiba menghela napasnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh tidak membawa mobilku kesini!" Kiba menyesali perbuatannya. Memang awalnya ia mau pergi ke tempat latihan menggunakan mobil, tapi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya pergi bersama. Jadi, mana mungkin ia bisa bawa mobil? "Hm.. mungkin sebaiknya kita tak perlu mendekatkan mereka sampai berkorban begini.." Kiba kembali menghela napas.

"Kau benar.." Melody ikut menghela napas. Hening beberapa saat, Melody kembali angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita terobos hujan?" tanya Melody sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya seperti orang-orang yang biasa mempunyai ide.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau sampai kau sakit, Melody.." Kiba berujar tampak tak menyetujui ide Melody.

"Kiba-_kun_.. tenang saja.. Walaupun sakit, kita sakit berdua kok!" Melody berkata sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Kiba dan keluar dari toko tersebut. Menerobos hujan.

_**SMACK**_

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya dengan perasaan kesal. Ada tiga hal yang membuatnya kesal saat ini.

Pertama, hari ini tiba-tiba saja turun hujan. Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya hari ini cerah dan tak ada sedikitpun tanda turun hujan. Hujan selalu membuatnya kesal. Karena jika hujan, muka bumi ini akan basah dan membuatnya benar-benar merasa kesal. Apalagi, hujan identik dengan kesendirian dan juga keromantisan yang mendalam. Dan ia benci akan hal itu.

Kedua, Karin sekarang mabuk. Sasuke memang menemaninya di sebuah klub 24 jam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya biasa _hang-out_, dan.. tanpa ia sadari, Karin telah minum banyak bir sehingga sekarang Karin mabuk dan jatuh pingsan. Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana susahnya membawa orang yang sedang mabuk.

Ketiga, karena ia baru saja melihat Gaara dan Sakura sedang naik motor berdua di tengah hujan. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, hujan selalu membawa keromantisan yang mendalam. Sehingga, mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di tengah hujan. Dan Sasuke benci itu.

"URGH!" Sasuke memukul stirnya tanda kesal. Tak pernah kekesalannya datang bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Hari ini bagaikan hari yang paling buruk baginya. Sakura lebih memilih Gaara, Karin mabuk dan hari ini hujan. Tak pernah ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa benar-benar membenci hujan adalah bukan karena hujan itu basah dan lambang kesendirian serta keromantisan yang mendalam. Tapi, karena kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi meninggal saat hujan sedang turun.

Saat itu, kakaknya yang bernama Itachi sedang mengemudikan mobil di tengah hujan bersama kekasih hatinya. Sebelumnya, mereka sedang berada di klub malam dan minum banyak bir sehingga mereka berdua mabuk. Saat mereka mabuk itulah, sebenarnya mereka telah melakukan hal yang ditentang oleh agama dan negara. Hal yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berhak.

Saat mereka sadar, kekasih Itachi segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Berkata bahwa mereka berdua putus dengan begitu mudahnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya dijalani Itachi dengan tidak bersemangat dan akhirnya pada suatu malam, hujan turun dengan deras. Itachi nekat membawa mobilnya ke jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan tabrakan pun terjadi. Itachi pun meninggal begitu saja.

_**SMACK**_

**To Be Continue..**

**()S()M()A()C()K()**

**Hehe.. gimana ceritanya? Disini romancenya udah aku keluarin sedikit-sedikit. Dan.. jujur, aku rada sedikit muter otak waktu bikin flashback kakaknya Sasuke alias Itachi. Tapi jujur, aku gak bashing Itachi disini. Bagi pecinta Itachi, jangan marah, ok? Lagian aku gak bermaksud apa-apa kok! Sumpah, deh! Oya, buat pairing GaaSakuSasunya, itu gak pasti Gaara sama Sakura kok! Tapi gak pasti juga Sasuke sama Sakura :P Baiklah, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Trans TV and TSKS Channel**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Inspired by: SM*SH, Cinta Cenat Cenut and He's Beautiful**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Lime, Gaje, dan sedikit plagiat. Tapi Mel usahakan ceritanya berbeda. Ah, ya, dan aku mencoba Rated T semi M.**

**!**

**SMACK:**

**Six Men As Cool Knight**

**!**

Neji tersenyum senang. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya senang seperti itu saat ini adalah karena ia baru saja mendapat kabar dari Sakura masalah konser besok. Akhirnya, besok Smack bisa tampil lebih awal dan ia tidak akan dihukum karena melewatkan upacara tradisinya.

Tapi, yang membuat ia sangat senang adalah besok, di Konoha Gakuen 12, ia akan bertemu dengan pacar tersayangnya. Yaitu TenTen. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis Cina tersebut, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dan melepas rindu! Ah, tak bisa diungkapkan betapa senangnya Neji saat ini.

"Oh, ya! Aku harus memberitahu TenTen tentang hal ini! Ia pasti sangat senang dapat bertemu denganku besok!" Neji tiba-tiba saja teringat akan gadis itu. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama 'Schoolmate' di _contact list_nya. Ah, ya, kalau kau bertanya kenapa nama TenTen ditulis 'Schoolmate', itu semua dikarenakan Neji yang tidak mau Ayahnya tahu bahwa ia mempunyai pacar gadis Cina. Seperti yang kau ketahui sebelumnya, Ayah Neji bisa sangat marah kalau mengetahui hal tersebut.

Tut.. Tut..

"Halo?" suara di seberang sana mulai terdengar. Suara TenTen.

"Halo, Ten, aku punya kabar gembira!" Neji berseru. Asal kalian tahu, sikap yang Neji berikan ke TenTen sangat berbeda dengan sikap yang Neji berikan ke teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, untung saja anggota Smack yang lain sudah maklum akan hal itu.

"Oh, ya? Kabar gembira apa?" tanya TenTen di seberang sana. Dari nadanya, ia terdengar sangat antusias untuk mengetahui kabar gembira itu.

"Begini, besok ada acara kan di sekolahmu?" tanya Neji berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, berharap ia bisa bicara lebih lama dengan TenTen. Dan cara itu adalah cara yang selalu Neji gunakan saat bicara dengan TenTen.

"He-em. Tapi.. kabar baiknya apa?" TenTen menjawab dengan singkat. Ia sudah tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi.

"Sabar, dong TenTenku sayang," Neji menggombal. Terkikik sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Besok Smack akan tampil di acara sekolahmu. Dan seusai acara tersebut, aku ingin kita berdua bertemu. Tentu bisa, kan? Aku rindu sekali denganmu!" Neji menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja bisa!" TenTen menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku juga merindakanmu kok, Neji." TenTen membalas. "Ah, ya! Kalau begitu, besok aku akan dandan habis-habisan supaya aku terlihat cantik dan kau hanya melihat kearahku!" TenTen berujar dengan semangat.

Semangat TenTen yang besar itu dengan cepat sampai di Neji. Tapi, Neji hanya tertawa geli, "Kau tak perlu berdandan habis-habisan untuk menemuiku. Nanti, salah-salah, aku malah mengiramu badut! Ahaha!" Neji kembali tertawa mengejek pacarnya.

Di ujung sana, TenTen hanya bisa cemberut. "Baiklah, eum.. kurasa ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur. Sampai bertemu besok, Neji! _Love you_!" TenTen berkata.

"_Love you too, see you soon_." dan Neji pun memutus jaringan telepon tersebut. Ia berjalan kearah kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi sungguh, ia tak akan bisa tidur jika memikirkan betapa bahagianya dia besok dapat bertemu dengan TenTen!

_**SMACK**_

Sai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi rumahnya yang mewah tersebut. Handuk berwarna perak ia usap-usapkan ke kepalanya. Hari ini, ia pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya untuk bersantai sambil membaca buku. Namun, tiba-tiba saja cuaca tak mau bersahabat dengannya dan berubah mendung. Tak lama kemudian, hujan mulai turun ke muka bumi. Sai yang merasa hujan itu tak terlalu mengusiknya tetap diam di kursi sambil membaca buku yang hampir basah semua. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Ino lewat dan menyuruh Sai untuk pulang ke rumah. Karena air hujan sama sekali tidak baik bagi kesehatan tubuh.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sai dan mengambil handuk perak tersebut. Ia mengusapkan handuk perak itu dengan lembut ke kepala Sai yang basah karena habis keramas. Setelah ia rasa rambut Sai sudah cukup kering, ia berhenti mengusap rambut Sai dan menyampirkan handuk itu di tangan kanannya. "Lain kali kalau hujan datang, kau lekaslah pulang. Atau tidak, kau akan sakit." Ino menceramahi Sai singkat.

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ceramah singkat gadis pujaannya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia memeluk gadis itu dan membisikkan kata terimakasih yang tulus pada gadis. Terimakasih atas semua hal yang telah diberikan gadis itu kepadanya. Yang tak kalah tulus dengan ucapan terimakasih yang telah ia berikan.

Ino mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Sai. Entah perasaan hangat ini datang karena pertemuan hormon mereka berdua ataukah Sai memang sedang demam karena hujan. Tapi yang jelas, ia sangat menyukai kehangatan ini.

"Hatchi!" Sai bersin. Ia menggosok-gosokkan telunjuknya di hidung mancungnya. Hal yang biasa dilakukan orang setelah bersin.

Ino melepas pelukan Sai dan menaruh tangannya di dahi Sai. Cara kuno untuk mengecek suhu tubuh seseorang. "Sai, kau demam." itu adalah satu-satunya ucapan yang refleks ia berikan pada Sai. Ternyata, kehangatan yang ia dapat dari pelukan Sai itu adalah demam. "Lebih baik kau segera minum obat." Ino kembali berujar.

Sai menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau minum obat." Sai menjawab dengan pelan. Sepertinya, energinya melemah karena demam.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau jangan bersikap seperti itu! Kalau kau tidak minum obat, kau bisa sakit dan Smack tiba bisa tampil besok!" Ino memarahi Sai. Terkadang ia heran, kenapa ia mau pacaran dengan orang yang aneh dan misterius seperti Sai. Bahkan, ia terkadang juga berpikir, kenapa ia mau berpacaran dengan orang yang derajatnya benar-benar jauh di atasnya?

"Hh.." Sai menghela napas. Betul juga kata Ino, besok, Smack akan tampil di acaranya Konoha Gakuen 12. Bisa gawat kalau Sai tidak datang. Neji pasti akan marah besar padanya karena Neji paling tidak suka orang yang tidak disiplin. Hufft.. padahal kan maksudnya supaya ia bisa dirawat oleh Ino. .

"Baiklah. Aku akan minum obat, tapi ada syaratnya." Sai berujar. Ia kembali tersenyum. Dan senyuman kali ini mendatangkan firasat buruk bagi Ino sehingga Ino hanya menelan ludah dengan pasrah. "Aku tak mau minum obat demam ini langsung dari mulutku. Karena aku rasa, obat ini sangat pahit. Maka dari itu, aku mau obat ini dari mulutmu." Sai menyentuh bibir ranum Ino.

Ino menepis tangan Sai. Entah mengapa juga, ia bisa menyukai cowok yang sangat genit. Oke, kau bisa bilang Sai adalah tipe cowok yang misterius, dingin dan nggak neko-neko. Tapi, setelah mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi, kau akan bilang bahwa cowok ini genit. Setidaknya, sekarang.

"Hh.." Ino menghela napas mengikuti cara Sai sebelumnya. Ia memang tak mau melakukan ini, tapi.. apa boleh buat? Kalau saja ia tidak melakukannya, besok ia pasti akan kena marah karena Sai tidak bisa datang ke Konoha Gakuen 12. Hah, susahnya menjadi pacar Sai..

Ino mendekati sebuah tempat yang penuh berisi berbagai macam obat. Setelah mencari-cari, akhirnya ia menemukan obat demam. Ia membuka kertas penutup obat demam itu. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mulai meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini tidak akan menimbulkan apa-apa. Hanya ciuman biasa.

Ia memasukkan obat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan membiarkannya disana. Lalu ia meminum seteguk air putih dan membiarkan keduanya berada di mulutnya.

Sai tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang rela berkorban untuknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ino, dan segera mencium gadis itu. Air serta obat yang berada dalam mulut Ino kini sudah berpindah ke mulutnya. Dan Sai pun dengan cepat menelan keduanya. Dilepaskannya bibir Ino dari bibirnya lalu ia sedikit menjauh. "Kalau begini, obat itu sama sekali tidak terasa pahit. Terimakasih, Ino." Sai tersenyum.

Ino hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia sebisa mungkin bertingkah seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal? Sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih saat bibir pacarnya itu menyentuh bibirnya. Namun semuanya sudah lewat sekarang. Saatnya ia pulang.

"Baiklah, aku rasa, sudah cukup lama aku berada di sini. Lebih baik aku pulang sebelum orangtuaku khawatir." Ino berjalan ke depan pintu rumah mewah Sai dan membukanya. "Semoga lekas sembuh dan.. sampai jumpa."

BLAM!

Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan rapat.

Sai memegang jantungnya. Walaupun ia telah berhasil bersikap senormal mungkin, tapi sebenarnya jantungnya telah berdetak dengan keras. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Namun sekarang, ia membiarkan rona merah itu ada. Dan ia menghabiskan malam itu dengan tersenyum.

_**SMACK**_

Sakura menatap foto yang berada di hadapannya. Foto yang diselimuti oleh pigura sederhana itu terlihat manis. Sangat manis. Tapi sayangnya, kemanisan yang dipancarkan oleh foto itu tak sepenuhnya bisa dirasakan oleh Sakura. Jujur, sampai sekarang Sakura masih merasa terpukul akan telah tiadanya sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

Namanya Shino Aburame.

Ya, memang. Di dalam foto itu terdapat foto Sakura dan Shino. Dimana mereka sedang menatap kamera dengan sangat senang dan Shino memeluknya dari samping. Muka mereka disana sangatlah gembira. Tak sedikitpun ada raut sedih. Semuanya murni bahagia.

Sakura masih menatap wajah Shino yang tergambar jelas disana. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung, kenapa perasaannya terhadap Shino masih ada sedangkan tubuh lelaki itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini? Ia merasa sangat aneh, tapi juga menikmatinya. Walaupun hanya lewat foto kenangan mereka dahulu.

Dulu, Sakura memang mempunyai pacar yang bernama Shino Aburame. Shino adalah orang yang pendiam, pintar, dan sangat romantis bagi Sakura. Shino selalu bisa membuat Sakura senang dan kembali tertawa saat musibah menimpanya.

Suatu hari, mereka berdua akan pegi kencan ke sebuah taman bermain. Sebenarnya, hari itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Mereka masih terlihat seperti pasangan biasa yang penuh dengan cinta. Tapi, saat mereka hendak pulang dari taman bermain tersebut, mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

Mereka berdua dengan cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh warga sekitar yang kebetulan melihat kronologis kejadian tersebut. Sakura bisa bertahan hidup, tapi sayangnya, Shino tak punya harapan. Saat kecelakaan terjadi, Shino mencoba melindungi Sakura sehingga luka yang diderita Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding luka yang diderita Shino. Dan luka itu pula-lah, yang menyebabkan Shino tak bisa lagi bertahan. Dan akhirnya Shino meninggalkan Sakura. Sendirian.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini terus! Shino memang sudah tidak ada, tapi itu tidak boleh membuat semangatku turun! Aku harus tetap semangat! _Yeah_!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelah melamun beberapa lama, akhirnnya ia bisa kembali sadar.

Ting! Tong!

Bel rumah Sakura terdengar dengan keras di telinganya. Sakura yang notabene satu-satunya orang yang masih bangun di rumah itu, bergegas keluar kamar dan hendak membuka pintu. Tapi ia tak mau gegabah, ia sempat mengambil sapu yang tersampir di samping pintu utama.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan Sakura tidak mendapati seorang maling pun disana. Ia hanya Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan wajahnya yang _stoic _seperti biasa. Sontak, Sakura keheranan. Buat apa Sasuke malam-malam begini datang ke rumahnya?

"Eh, Sasuke.." Sakura hanya bisa berkata seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, setelah ia bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Ada perlu apa kesini? Mau minta jadwal Smack?" tanya Sakura menebak. Ini sudah malam dan ia tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Eum.. tidak." jawab Sasuke setelah bergumam sebentar.

"Hm? Kalau begitu, kau kesini untuk apa?" tanya Sakura masih bingung. Ia sudah meletakkan sapu yang ada di genggamannya. Jujur, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Untuk ini." Sasuke dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu. Saling merasakan kehangatan yang berada dalam bibir masing-masing. Setelah ia rasa ciuman itu cukup lama, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

Muka Sakura memerah. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menciumnya seperti itu? Dan lagi.. untuk apa? "Sa.. Sasuke..?" Sakura meminta penjelasan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan hal ini.

"Pembalasan untukmu." jawab Sasuke ringan. Tepatnya, pembalasan karena Sakura telah pergi berdua dengan Gaara di tengah hujan. Tapi tentu saja, Sasuke tidak mengatakan itu. "Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah beritahu Karin masalah ini." Sasuke memperingatkan. "Baiklah, selamat malam." Sasuke berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, mobil hitam Sasuke pun meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Sakura masih terpaku di depan pintu. Ia memegang bibirnya. _Benar juga, untuk apa Sasuke menciumku sedangkan ia sudah mempunyai pacar yang dapat ia cium? Apa maksudnya ini? Pembalasan?_ Sakura masih bingung. Dan lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak dapat menerima ciuman itu. Tapi entah mengapa, saat Sasuke ada di hadapannya seperti tadi, ia tidak dapat protes sedikit pun. Hanya pasrah menerima keadaan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik menutup pintu. Mungkin, ini sudah waktunya ia untuk tidur.

_**SMACK**_

Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada gadis yang ada bersamanya tadi sore. Hinata Hyuuga. Benar-benar aneh. Mengingat selama ini Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan gadis itu. Apa yang salah pada gadis itu sehingga bisa membuat Naruto seperti ini?

Naruto kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan wajah gadis itu. Rambut birunya yang panjang dan tergerai, kulitnya yang putih, senyumnya yang manis, terlebih lagi sifatnya yang lucu.

Tapi.. Naruto tidak mau menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai gadis itu. Karena ia yakin, ini pasti hanya suka yang sesaat. Ya, ia yakin. Karena semua orang yang berjalan berdua dengan lawan jenisnya, pasti akan menyukai lawan jenisnya tersebut. _Even it's just for a short time_. Naruto yakin itu. Itu pasti hanya suka sesaat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mau bagaimanapun ia meyakinkan dirinya itu hanya suka sesaat, tapi tetap saja hatinya menolak. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa sekarang ia menjadi sangat bimbang? Kenapa?

"Argh! Kemana Naruto yang ceria?" Naruto berseru kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak boleh terlihat aneh seperti ini, aku harus kembali seperti aku yang sebelumnya! Ya, harus!" Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Setidaknya, ia akan minum segelas air putih untuk kembali menyemangati dirinya.

_**SMACK**_

**To Be Continue..**

**(S)(M)(A)(C)(K)**

_**HWAA! APA ITU? *nunjuk-nunjuk adegan SaiIno dan SasuSaku yang ada diatas* Tuhan, kenapa aku berani menulis itu? Readers, maaf kalau aku terlihat parah disini karena memang aku tidak sepantasnya menulis ini. Tapi, kumohon, jangan marah, ok? Oke, jujur, mungkin chap yang ini sedikit lebih pendek dari fic yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi, Mel udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Mel harap kalian bisa nerima cerita ini dan terus mereview fic ini. Ah, ya, sebenernya, Mel punya sebuah rencana. Jadi, nanti, kalau fic ini punya banyak penggemar(walaupun Mel gak yakin akan hal itu), Mel bakal bikin Smack dalam Rated M. Yang so pasti isinya adalah lemon. Full lemon, mungkin. Tapi, Mel masih mau nyimpen ide itu dulu. Secara, fic ini masih baru dan penggemarnya belum banyak dan Mel masih ragu untuk menjalankannya. Ah, ya, daripada Mel banyak cincong, lebih baik kalian review, oke? Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Trans TV and TSKS Channel**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Inspired by: SM*SH, Cinta Cenat Cenut and He's Beautiful**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Lime, Gaje, dan sedikit plagiat. Tapi Mel usahakan ceritanya berbeda. Ah, ya, dan aku mencoba Rated T semi M.**

**!**

**SMACK:**

**Six Men As Cool Knight**

**!**

Kediaman Sai, pagi hari tepat pukul 06.30

Sai membuka matanya secara perlahan lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Setelah ia rasa ia sudah bisa menerima cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya, ia bangun dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan kearah cermin.

Mukanya terlihat pucat. Ya, walaupun ia tipe orang yang berkulit putih pucat, tetapi saat ini, mukanya benar-benar terlihat pucat. Badannya pun sekarang terasa lemas. Dan kepalanya juga terasa pusing.

"Hatchi!" Sai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di hidung. Dan ia sudah bersin berkali-kali sejak kemarin malam. "Urh.." Sai mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi, suaranya terdengar serak dan sama sekali tidak enak didengar.

"Harusnya aku tidak hujan-hujanan kemarin.." ia bergumam. Menyesali hal yang membuatnya sakit seperti ini. Dan.. mana mungkin ia bisa tampil nanti sore? Dengan badan lemas, ia tak mungkin menari. Dan suara seraknya akan membuat seluruh penonton pergi.

Sai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kalau Sai tidak bisa tampil hari ini, maka Smack tidak akan bisa tampil di Konoha Gakuen karena kekurangan anggota. Lalu Smack tidak jadi ke Konoha Gakuen, dan Neji tidak akan bertemu dengan pacar tercintanya. Dan dengan begitu, Neji akan marah besar kepadanya dan bisa saja Neji menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Sai tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Mungkin kondisiku akan membaik jika aku berendam di air panas.." Sai berujar. Ia mengambil handuk peraknya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan harapan setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, ia akan sehat seperti sedia kala. Ya, semoga.

_**SMACK**_

"Iya, Tenten.. tenang saja, kita pasti akan bertemu dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di sekolahmu," Neji berbicara di telepon sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah ia mendapat balasan Tenten, ia melanjutkan, "Iya, Tenten sayang.. makanya, sering-sering bikin acara di sekolahmu biar aku bisa bertemu denganmu terus.. hehe.." Neji membalas sambil tertawa pelan.

Neji mengambil tasnya dan memeriksa buku-buku yang akan dibawanya hari ini. Apakah sesuai dengan jadwal atau tidak. "Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda.." Neji melanjutkan tawanya. "Baiklah, sayang. Sampai bertemu nanti! _Love you!_" dan dengan begitu, Neji menutup teleponnya.

Ia menyelempangkan tasnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau habis teleponan dengan siapa?" tanya Ayah Neji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan Neji. Refleks, Neji membelalakan matanya kaget. Apalagi, Ayah Neji langsung melotot saat Neji melihatnya.

"Hanya teman..," jawab Neji sedikit ragu. "Biasa, Naruto." Neji menambahkan. Menyeret-nyeret nama Naruto yang notabene tak ada sangkut pautnya tentang masalah ini. Tapi, Neji hanya berusaha mencari alasan dengan salah satu nama temannya. Dan yang terpikirkan hanya Naruto.

"Naruto, hm?" tanya Ayahnya tampak curiga. Neji menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu mengangguk. "Hh.. Baiklah." Ayah Neji menghela napas pasrah.

"Eum.. _Tou-san _ada apa tiba-tiba ada di depan kamarku?" tanya Neji mengalihkan perhatian. Lagipula, ia juga penasaran tentang hal itu. Tak biasanya Ayahnya menunggunya langsung di depan pintu kamar.

"Tidak. Ayah hanya ingin memberitahu, upacara tradisi kita akan diundur sampai jam empat. Usahakan kau tidak telat semenit pun. Atau tidak.. kau akan tahu hukumannya." ujar Ayah Neji yang terkesan mengancam. Tapi walaupun begitu, Neji mengerti maksudnya adalah agar Neji menjadi disiplin.

"Baik, _Tou-san_," Neji mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, kau cepat berangkat ke sekolah." seru Ayah Neji. Neji dengan cepat mengangguk lalu ia pun pergi setelah pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya.

_**SMACK**_

Hnata menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rambut birunya yang panjang kini tergerai rapi, baju seragamnya rapi, dan ia terlihat sangat gembira. Tentu saja, karena hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dipujanya: Naruto.

"_Kami-sama_, aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih soal yang kemarin. Kau telah memberikanku nikmat yang saaaaaangat banyak. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_." Hinata berujar. Sungguh, ia sangat senang kemarin ia bisa jalan bersama dengan Naruto. Bahkan sampai diantar pulang, benar-benar sebuah keajaiban!

"Hinataa!" sebuah suara terdengar memanggil Hinata yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri saking senangnya.

Tak berniat untuk membuat orang yang memanggil menunggu, Hinata segera menyahut. "Iya, _Kaa-san_, ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang tentu saja dengan suara kencang. Kalau tidak, pasti Ibunya tidak akan mendengar jawabannya.

"Melody sudah menunggumu di luar!" balas Ibunya tak kalah kencang.

"Sebentar lagi aku keluar!" ujarnya lalu segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

_**SMACK**_

"Pagi, Hinata!" sapa Melody hangat saat Hinata sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang mulai berdiri di samping Melody. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka mulai jalan bersama menuju sekolah.

Melody menatap Hinata heran. Daritadi, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum. Dan itu, hal yang menurut Melody sangat aneh. Karena, Hinata tak pernah tersenyum dengan begitu seringnya. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Melody akhirnya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Hinata masih tersenyum. "Aku sedang sangat senang, Melody," jawab Hinata. Belum berhenti tersenyum.

Melody masih memasang wajah yang terheran-heran. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kemarin, Naruto sangat baik padaku. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Naruto sudah pulang duluan dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja hujan datang. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto datang lagi dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang! Itu sangat romantis!" Hinata bercerita panjang lebar. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya.

Melody tersenyum simpul, "Sebagai sahabat, aku turut senang." ujar Melody berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Padahal, dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang akan hal itu. Karena, usahanya dan Kiba untuk mendekatkan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan lancar! Bahkan lebih lancar dari yang mereka bayangkan!

"Ah, ya, Melody," ujar Hinata. Membuat Melody yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri mulai menengok kearah Hinata, "Kau kan pacarnya Kiba yang notabene anggota Smack dan sahabat baik Naruto, kau mau tidak membantuku?" tanya Hinata.

Melody memasang wajah heran, namun ia segera sadar, Hinata tak pernah menyadari ia dan Kiba telah banyak membantu Hinata. "Boleh. Bantu apa?" tanya Melody langsung.

"Begini.. aku punya rencana bagus buat kita semua. Terutama aku yang mau deketin Naruto..," Hinata berbicara dengan mata berbinar. Melody nampak tertarik sekaligus penasaran, karena Hinata secara tidak langsung sudah menggantung kalimatnya.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Melody tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku baru saja dapat kabar dari adik-ku, Hanabi. Katanya, minggu depan akan ada acara _Tanam Seribu Pohon _di sebuah hutan yang hampir gundul. Dan, acara itu digelar oleh adik-ku dan teman-temannya. Rencananya sih, kita bakal menginap juga. Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata menjelaskan. "Yah.. intinya sih, aku ingin mengajak semua anggota Smack termasuk kamu, Karin, TenTen, Ino dan Sakura untuk ikut. Anggap saja ini adalah _weekend_ yang _back to nature_. Gimana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Melody menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil berpikir. "Hem.. bukan ide yang buruk. Bahkan menurutku, itu ide yang bagus! Lagian, jarang-jarang loh kita kumpul! Apalagi ini kumpul _weekend_ yang _back to nature_!" ujar Melody. "Baiklah, akan aku beritahukan pada Kiba." Melody mengangguk setuju.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ternyata rencananya bisa disetujui oleh Melody.

_**SMACK**_

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Matanya menatap kearah papan tulis meskipun jam pelajaran belum mulai. Bahkan, bel masuk pun belum berbunyi. Tepatnya, Sakura sedang melamun. Pikirannya tak menentu.

Jujur, ia masih syok tentang hal yang terjadi kemarin malam. Entah mengapa kemarin malam ia tidak protes sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Apa mungkin karena kemarin ia sudah sangat mengantuk sehingga apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke, ia akan diam saja? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sepertinya sangat gawat kalau Sakura bertemu lelaki yang nakal saat sedang mengantuk.

Sakura memegang bibirnya. Tapi.. ia menikmati bibir Sasuke. Bibirnya sangat lembut dan hangat. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang terkesan dingin dan kasar. Dan, ciuman itu dilakukannya seperti tanpa paksaan. Walaupun Sakura belum pernah ciuman dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi Sasuke membuatnya seakan Sakura sering berciuman dengannya.

"Argh!" Sakura memukul mejanya dengan kesal. Tentu saja Sasuke bisa memberikan kesan seperti itu! Dia kan _playboy!_ "Astaga, kenapa aku lupa tentang hal itu?" gumam Sakura lagi. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia mau saja menjadi salah satu korban ke_playboy_an Sasuke?

"Huft.. Baiklah, Sakura. Lupakan kejadian itu!" Sakura memberikan sugesti ke dirinya sendiri. Setelah ia merasa sugesti yang ia berikan sudah cukup, ia tersenyum.

Tak lama, Ino datang dengan muka yang merah. Ia terus saja menunduk. Ia duduk di samping Sakura masih dengan menunduk. Membuat Sakura merasa heran dan ingin menanyakan keadaan Ino. "Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa." jawab Ino pelan.

"Ino, jujur saja padaku.." ujar Sakura memaksa Ino. Tapi, Ino tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, sudahlah." Sakura menyerah.

"Pagi!" belum selesai perbincangan diantara Sakura dan Ino, Melody dan Hinata sudah datang dan menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyum yang merekah. Sepertinya tampak bersemangat.

"Pagi juga, Melody." balas Sakura langsung.

"Aku ada kabar baik dari Hinata." jawab Melody mendekat kearah dimana Sakura dan Ino berada. "Sangat baik malah." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kabar baik apa?" tanya Sakura nampak penasaran. Sepertinya, kabar baik ini akan membuatnya melupakan masalah ciuman kemarin malam.

"Aku akan cerita kalau anggota Smack semua udah pada kumpul." ujar Melody semakin membuat Sakura penasaran.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan tersebut. "Kalau kau mau bertemu dengan semua anggota Smack, tadi aku melihat mereka semua sedang berkumpul di kantin." ujar Ino. Sebenarnya, pernyataan itu membuat yang lain sedikit kaget. Karena, sejak tadi Ino tidak bicara.

"Hm, kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Ia tampak bersemangat.

"Baiklah.. ayo." Ino pun memimpin mereka.

_**SMACK**_

"APA? KAU TIDAK BISA TAMPIL?" Neji berteriak kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Sai barusan. "Kau ini bagaimana! Kita sudah bikin perjanjian dengan Konoha Gakuen 12! Kau.. urgh!" Neji tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Astaga, padahal ia sudah punya banyak impian tentang hari ini. Ingin sekali ia menghajar muka Sai, tapi, ia tidak bisa. Sai tetap sahabatnya.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.." Sai meminta maaf dengan takut-takut. Diantara anggota Smack, selain Gaara, ia memang paling dengan Neji. "Ta.. Tapi.. aku akan berusaha maksimal untuk bisa tampil." lanjut Sai. Iya, ia akan berusaha melawan penyakit demamnya hanya untuk tampil siang ini.

Kiba menepuk pundak Sai, "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Sai.." ujar Kiba. Menurutnya pribadi, orang sedang sakit tidak boleh dipaksa. Atau tidak, penyakitnya bisa lebih parah.

Gaara memijit keningnya karena pusing memikirkan tentang perdebatan kecil ini. Sebenarnya, ia setuju dengan Neji. Tapi, membiarkan temannya tampil saat sedang sakit adalah hal yang sangat buruk untuk dilakukan.

"Sudahlah, kita tampil dengan lima orang saja. Mereka pasti mengerti." Sasuke mencoba memecahkan permasalahan. Mukanya tetap terlihat datar dan seakan menganggap enteng persoalan ini.

"Sasuke, Smack itu artinya _Six Men As Cool Knights_! Bakal aneh kalau kita cuma tampil berlima!" Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke tidak mementingkan kesolidaritasan mereka?

"Huft.. Tidak. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tampil dan menari sebisaku. Tapi.., aku mohon kali ini saja, aku tidak bernyanyi." Sai bersuara. Ia merasa, ia masih tahan untuk menari tapi.. suaranya masih tidak meyakinkan untuk menyanyi.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju denganmu," Gaara akhirnya setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Sai. "Kalau begitu, bagianmu akan kita nyanyikan bersama-sama. Kau hanya perlu cuap-cuap, oke?" tanya Gaara meminta persetujuan Sai. Sai hanya mengangguk.

"_Hey, guys!_" Melody menyapa para anggota Smack.

"_Hello, baby.._" balas Kiba dengan senyum yang manis. Sedangkan yang lain hanya membalas sekenanya. "Ada apa, nih?" tanya Kiba lagi merasa heran. Jarang-jarang Melody dkk. Mengunjungi mereka seperti ini.

"Begini, aku mau sampaikan sesuatu.." Melody memberitahu.

"Wah, apa itu?" tanya Naruto semangat. _Feeling_nya mengatakan itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus. "Kabar baik, kah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Melody mengangguk. "Yah.. setidaknya menurutku sih ini kabar baik."

"Melody, sudahlah, _to the point _saja!" Sakura merasa kesal. Karena sedari tadi ia belum diberi bocoran masalah kabar baik itu.

"Oke, oke," Melody pasrah. "Tadi Hinata bilang padaku, ia mau mengajak kita semua untuk semacam _camping _gitu pas _weekend_. Nama acaranya _Menanam Seribu Pohon_. Jadi, ini bakal jadi _weekend _yang _back to nature_!" Melody menjelaskan.

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus!" Kiba menjetikkan jarinya.

"Oh.. aku juga diundang untuk mengikuti acara itu. Acara itu dibuat oleh Hanabi, kan, Hinata?" tanya Neji kepada sepupunya tersebut. Dengan cepat Hinata mengangguk. Ya, memang Neji dan Hinata itu adalah sepupu. Karena, Ayah Neji adalah kakak dari Ayah Hinata. Tapi beruntungnya, Ayah Hinata tidak ketat akan tradisi. Bahkan, diantara semua keturunan keluarganya, hanya Ayah Hinata yang membangkang dari tradisi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pelan. Terkadang, ia mencuri pandang pada Naruto.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Kebetulan _weekend _besok aku tidak punya acara." jawab Gaara yang disusul anggukan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Kalau aku sudah pasti datang. Kalau tidak, Hanabi bisa mencincangku." Neji menjawab dengan cepat.

"Aku sih ingin ikut.. tapi.. kondisiku sedang tidak sehat." jawab Sai pelan. Yah, sebenarnya dari bicaranya, semua orang pasti akan tahu kalau dia sedang sakit. "Mungkin aku tidak akan ikut. Tapi, lihat saja bagaimana kondisiku besok." Sai menambahkan, tak mau menggugurkan harapan Hinata yang sangat besar.

Ino menatap Sai heran. _Apa? Ternyata Sai masih sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kemarin dia sudah minum obat? _Pikir Ino heran. Dan sekarang, ia merasa cemas dengan pacarnya tersebut. Bagaimana nanti saat Smack akan tampil? Apa Sai tidak akan tampil?

"Kau ikut, tidak, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba yang menyadari Sasuke belum memberi pernyataan daritadi.

"Aku.. tergantung Sakura." jawab Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan mukanya tetap terlihat datar.

"Eh.. tergantung aku?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada ciuman kemarin malam. _Aduh, bagaimana kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padaku nanti?_ Pikir Sakura was-was. _Tenang, Sakura, disana akan ada banyak orang. Lagipula, Karin pasti ikut, jadi tak mungkin ia macam-macam. Ya, ya, _pikir Sakura lagi. "Aku ikut dan Karin juga harus ikut!" jawab Sakura.

"Karin sudah pasti ikut, Sakura. Kami sudah bertanya padanya duluan." jawab Hinata. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"_Yeah_, bagus! Kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu di rumahku pukul 09.00, ya? Kita akan berangkat sama-sama!" Hinata memberitahu. Semuanya mengangguk.

Naruto terdiam. _Rumah Hinata? Aku tahu aku akan pergi kesana bersama teman-teman, tapi.. kenapa aku jadi merasa aku tidak siap untuk hal ini?_ Pikir Naruto bingung.

_**SMACK**_

**To Be Continue..**

**(S)(M)(A)(C)(K)**

_**Baiklah, chapter ini hanya sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin. Eum.. masalah ide cerita, aku minta maaf kalau rada GaJe ya. Eum, masalah Rated M yang aku bilang di chapter kemarin, aku bakal bikin fic baru untuk itu. Dan isinya oneshot lemon dari setiap pairing. Kalau di fic ini jujur aja, aku cuma ngasih lime yaitu kiss. Eum.. betewe, mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Trans TV and TSKS Channel**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Inspired by: SM*SH, Cinta Cenat Cenut and He's Beautiful**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Lime, Gaje, dan sedikit plagiat. Tapi Mel usahakan ceritanya berbeda. Ah, ya, dan aku mencoba Rated T semi M.**

**!**

**SMACK:**

**Six Men As Cool Knight**

**!**

_Backstage_ Konoha Gakuen 12, 01.45 pm

"Kau yakin kau masih bisa menari, Sai?" tanya Neji melirik kepada Sai yang tengah di _make-up _oleh seorang piñata rias yang dengan sukarela merias mereka tanpa dibayar. Yah, maklum lah, mereka saja tampil tanpa bayaran, jadi mana mungkin mereka membayar seorang penata rias? Itu adalah hal yang sia-sia, jujur saja.

Sai mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya, suhu tubuhnya telah meningkat dari sebelumnya. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Walaupun badannya lemas, tapi ia harus tetap _professional_.

Neji menatap Sai curiga. Jujur saja, ia masih merasa tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Apalagi saat melihat muka Sai yang terlihat sangat pucat. Salah-salah, penonton malah mengira mereka memaksa Sai untuk tampil, meskipun ia sakit. Dan pasti nama baik mereka akan tercemar. "Kalau kau tidak kuat, jangan memaksakan diri." Neji kembali berujar. Tampak kembali memastikan.

Sai menghela napas. "Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Neji.." jawabnya lemah. Jujur saja, ia sebenernya merasa sangat lemas, tapi.. tidak tampil pada acara hari ini malah akan membuatnya semakin lemas. Ia yakin itu.

"Kau yakin? Suaramu saja lemah begitu!" Kiba menyambar seraya memakai rompi dengan leher berbulu. Khas anak muda Jepang akhir-akhir ini. Sekaligus ciri khas dia yang sangat menyukai hewan berbulu, terutama anjing.

Sai kembali mengangguk. Sepertinya, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan mereka semua.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda pasrah. Ia tidak bisa lagi berkomentar tentang ke-keras kepalaan Sai. Lebih baik ia kembali mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tampil.

Naruto tampak duduk di pojokan. Seakan menghindar dari semua kesibukan yang ada di _backstage _tersebut. Memang, ia sudah selesai bersiap-siap, dan hanya tinggal menunggu kapan saatnya untuk tampil. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan diri.

Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tampak seperti orang sakit. Tapi bukan, ia sama sekali tidak sakit seperti Sai. Hanya saja.. ia masih memikirkan tentang acara yang diberitahukan oleh Hinata kemarin. Dan.. ia juga masih memikirkan betapa malunya dia saat bertemu Hinata nanti.

Jujur saja, entah kapan, ia mulai merasakan rasa yang aneh saat ia dekat dengan gadis itu. Dan secara tidak langsung, itu sudah membuat sifat Naruto yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat menjadi orang yang pemalu dan cenderung sedikit grogi saat di hadapan Hinata. Aneh, memang. Mengingat ini adalah kali pertamanya Naruto merasakan hal tersebut.

Gaara menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi terlihat frustasi. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, ia pun menghampiri Naruto dan hendak menanyakan kenapa Naruto terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara saat dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi lipat di sebelah Naruto. Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkan wajahnya dilihat oleh Gaara. "Daritadi kau di pojok sendirian. Seperti orang frustasi saja." lanjut Gaara.

Naruto menampakkan senyum cerianya yang biasa, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku bosan, semuanya masih sibuk mempersiapkan diri, dan hanya aku yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap." jawab Naruto mencoba ceria seperti biasa. "Tapi kau sudah ada disini. Setidaknya, aku sudah tidak bosan lagi sekarang." lanjut Naruto masih dengan senyum cerianya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Cukup Sai yang sedang tidak beres sekarang." ujar Gaara dan langsung disambut tawa kecil Naruto. Yah, setidaknya Naruto sekarang sudah tidak memikirkan lagi masalahnya untuk esok hari.

_**SMACK**_

"Tenten, kudengar Smack akan tampil untuk _opening _pentas seni kita ya?" tanya Mizuki, gadis yang telah menjadi sahabat Tenten sejak kecil. Tenten mengangguk dengan cepat. "Wah! Berarti kau bisa bertemu dengan pacarmu itu dong?" tanya Tayuya lagi. Ia memang paling suka dengan hubungan Tenten dengan pacarnya tersebut. Sebuah cinta terlarang, yang malah mengingatkannya dengan kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Dimana hubungan mereka tidak disetujui.

Senyum Tenten mengembang, "Tentu saja! Ah, kau tahu? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Neji. Rasanya sudah lamaaa sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya, hehe." Tenten berujar. Memberitahu kepada sahabatnya tersebut betapa senangnya ia saat ini.

"Iya, iya, aku turut senang.." Mizuki pun merangkul Tenten. "Nah, sekarang, daripada kau sibuk menceritakan padaku betapa senangnya dirimu hari ini, akan lebih baik kalau kita segera pergi dan memastikan masih ada dua kursi kosong untuk kita." ujar Mizuki yang langsung disambut anggukan dan senyuman lebar dari Tenten.

_**SMACK**_

Sasuke mengeluarkan IPod-nya, dan segera memasang _earphone _berwarna hitam yang sudah tercolok ke IPod dengan warna yang senada. Setelah beberapa saat memilih lagu yang akan ia dengarkan sembari menunggu untuk dipanggil, ia pun bersender pada sebuah tiang penyangga tenda _backstage _mereka. Ah, ya, mungkin dari awal kau sudah membayangkan _backstage _yang mewah, tapi, perlu ditegaskan, ini hanyalah acara pensi anak SMA. Mereka hanya bisa menyiapkan panggung kecil dan _backstage _yang ditutupi oleh tenda.

Terlepas dari masalah itu, Sasuke terlihat sangat nyaman saat ini. Sesekali ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti ketukan lagu yang ia dengarkan. Hanya lagu _instrumental_. Jujur saja, walaupun ia bergaya _emo_, ia tidak begitu menyukai musik-musik beraliran _rock _dan semacamnya. Ia justru menyukai musik _instrumental _yang membuatnya nyaman. Musik tanpa nyanyian adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Tapi walaupun begitu, bukan berarti ia membenci musik yang diiringi nyanyian. Musik memang lebih bagus jika diiringi oleh nyanyian, tapi musik tanpa nyanyian akan terasa lebih natural.

Pikiran Sasuke entah kenapa berputar kembali ke kejadian tadi malam. Dimana ia tiba-tiba saja nekat pergi ke rumah Sakura malam-malam, lalu menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya. Cukup lama, dan saat itu ia merasa tak ada yang lebih indah dari saat itu.

Tapi.. hal yang membuatnya bingung adalah.. kenapa Sakura tidak protes? Tidak, tidak, maksudnya, bukan ia tidak suka dengan hal itu, tapi.. sebagai gadis yang tiba-tiba dicium dengan orang yang tidak berhubungan dengannya.. bukankah seharusnya dia marah? Tapi kenapa kemarin malam ia tidak marah?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin ia menyukaiku," gumamnya disertai kikikan pelan. Entah kenapa, memikirkan kalau Sakura menyukainya itu membuatnya sangat gembira dan bagaikan ia sudah dibawa terbang ke langit ketujuh dan tak bisa kembali lagi ke bumi. Menetap disana, ditemani oleh seorang bidadari cantik, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sakura. Yah, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti itu.

Pikiran Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terlontar pada gadis yang kini menjadi pacarnya, Karin. "Cih, kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja mengingatnya?" gumam Sasuke lagi. Raut mukanya berubah kesal. Jujur saja, ia menjadi bingung, kenapa dulu ia mau saja menjadi pacar perempuan seperti itu? Tapi.. mengingat ke_playboy_annya, yah, setidaknya ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dulu, ia merasa, kalau ia bisa memiliki semua perempuan di dunia ini, maka ia akan menjadi orang terhebat di dunia. Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya ia sudah tidak mau menjadi seorang _playboy _lagi. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia malah merasa Sakura adalah pilihannya yang terakhir.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat memutuskan Karin, sebelum ia tahu aku menyukai Sakura. Karena aku tahu, orang seperti Karin, jika patah hati maka akan berbuat jahat pada orang lain." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ya, setidaknya itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Sasuke melepas _earphone_ hitam tersebut saat dilihatnya seorang perempuan sudah memberikan isyarat kepada mereka untuk segera tampil.

_**SMACK**_

Tenten dan Mizuki tampak sudah duduk tenang di kursi mereka. Yah, sebenarnya, tadi hampir saja tidak ada kursi kosong untuk mereka, tapi tiba-tiba ada dua orang siswa yang bangkit dan menawarkan bangku mereka untuk Tenten dan Mizuki.

"Wah, mereka baik sekali ya!" seru Mizuki kepada Tenten, yang diseru hanya mengangguk saja, tanda menyetujui omongannya.

Sambil menunggu Smack tampil, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol ringan, yah, paling-paling mereka hanya membicarakan tentang betapa sebalnya kepada guru fisika tadi atau yah.. hal ringan lainnya.

**Jeng.. Jeng Jeng.. **

**Jeng.. Jeng Jeng..**

**Jeng.. Jeng Jeng..**

**Jeng.. Jeng Jeng Jeng..**

Musik pembuka untuk lagu yang akan dibawakan Smack hari ini sudah mulai terdengar di telinga mereka berdua. Tenten dan Mizuki segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mulai memperhatikan kea rah panggung. Dilihatnya disana enam orang anggota Smack sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

"**Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu, **

**Selalu peluhku menetes tiap dekat kamu,**

**Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku,**

**Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku,**" intro dinyanyikan oleh sang _leader_, Gaara, dengan gayanya yang _cool_, ia berjalan ke depan panggung dan membuat semua siswi yang duduk di depan ataupun di belakang teriak-teriak histeris.

"**Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku,**

**Selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku,**

**Kenapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu,**

**Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikkan cinta,**" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang nyanyi bagian selanjutnya. Ia maju ke depan menggantikan Gaara yang kini sudah berangsur-angsur mundur ke belakang. Sasuke terus menebarkan senyum _playboy_nya sehingga semua siswi kembali berteriak histeris.

"**You know me so well.. **_**You know me so well**_**,**

**Girl, I need you.. **_**Girl I need you,**_

**Girl I love you.. **_**Girl I love you,**_

**Girl I heart you..**" dan satu persatu personil mulai maju ke depan, seolah memperkenalkan personil Smack satu persatu.

Tenten menatap Neji yang saat itu sedang maju ke depan. Dilihatnya Neji menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum, Tenten pun tanpa segan-segan langsung membalas senyum itu. Sungguh, ia sudah lama tidak melihat wajah Neji, dan ia sangat merindukan wajah itu.

"**Taukah kamu saat kita pertama jumpa,**

**Hatiku berkata padamu ada yang berbeda,**

**Taukah sejak kita sering jalan bersama,**

**Tiap jam menitku hanya ingin berdua**," kini giliran Neji yang maju ke depan untuk memuaskan para penonton yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu _fans_nya. Dan tentu saja, diantara mereka semua, bagi Neji, _fans _yang paling berharga dan paling dia sayang adalah Tenten.

"**Taukah kamu ku takkan pernah lupa,**

**Saat kau bilang punya rasa yang sama,**

**Ku tak menyangka aku bahagia, ingin kupeluk dunia,**

**Kau izinkan aku 'tuk dapatkan cinta,**" sekarang Kiba yang maju ke depan dan menyanyikan bait lagu itu. Ia terus dan terus melambaikan tangan dan gerakannya itu pun diikuti oleh semua penonton, dan juga membuat mereka menjerit karena ketampanan dan keasyikan Kiba saat sedang bernyanyi.

Mereka pun kembali mengulang _reff _yang mereka nyanyikan sambil sekali lagi satu-persatu personil maju ke depan untuk setidaknya tebar pesona kepada para penonton. Penonton pun memberi balasan positif, mereka terus-menerus berteriak bahkan beberapa yang sudah hafal _reff _lagu Smack mulai menyanyikannya bersama Smack.

"**Hatiku rasakan cinta, yang buatku salah tingkah,**

_**I know you so well.. You know me so well..**_

**You heart me Girl, I heart you back,**" Naruto mendapatkan bagian nge_-rapp _dan dia pun menjalankannya dengan baik. Yah, memang orang ceria dan penuh semangat seperti Naruto memang pantas mendapat bagian _rapp_. Hanya bagian yang harusnya disahut oleh Sai sekarang disahut oleh semua personil, yah, kau tahu kan? Sai sedang tidak dapat bernyanyi.

Mereka kembali menyanyikan _reff _lagu tersebut yang sekarang sudah mulai diikuti lebih banyak penonton lagi. Konser mereka pun semakin meriah karena secara tidak sengaja penonton sudah mulai bertambah. Mungkin, mereka penasaran dengan siapa yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

Musik pun memelan dan ini tandanya lagu sudah akan berakhir, dan mereka pun bersama-sama menyanyikan bait terakhir, "**Tak ada yang bisa, memisahkan cinta, waktu pun tak'kan tega, kau dan aku bersama.. Selamanya..**" dan berakhirlah konser hari itu. Para anggota Smack memberikan penghormatan mereka yang terakhir dan menghilang di balik panggung.

_**SMACK**_

"Haaah.." Kiba mengangkat tangannya dan melemaskan otot-ototnya. Tak heran jika mengingat ia baru saja menari dan sekarang ia pegal.

Sai turun dari panggung dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Yah, mungkin susah bagi orang yang sakit demam untuk menari dengan bagus dan terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kelihatannnya, tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Setidaknya teman-temannya sudah berhasil menutupi semua ketidakbisaan Sai. Yah, itulah gunanya teman.

Neji menepuk pundak Sai dengan senyum yang merekah, "Kau berhasil, Sai! Kau sudah bisa melewatinya! Kau membuat konser hari ini terlihat seperti konser biasanya!" seru Neji dengan perasaan sangat senang.

Sai mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih," balasnya pelan. Jujur saja, suhu tubuhnya meningkat saat dia sudah berada di atas panggung tadi. Badannya benar-benar lemas dan rasanya untuk mengangkat tangan saja dia sudah susah. Tapi, Sai terus bersemangat dan berusaha tampak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan nyatanya? Dia berhasil.

Naruto mencoba lebih menyemangatkan suasana dengan bertepuk tangan, "Kau benar-benar, Sai! Aku salut 100 persen!" Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya yang langsung dibalas anggukan Gaara, Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Eh, _guys_, aku duluan ya! Biasa, mau nyari Tenten dulu, hehe," ujar Neji dan berjalan keluar tenda setelah dibalas teriakan 'HOO' yang sangat keras dari para personil lainnya kecuali Sai yang masih merasa terlalu lemas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berteriak 'HOO'.

SLEP!

Belum lama Neji keluar, pintu tenda tiba-tiba terbuka dan muncullah dua sosok perempuan disana, yaitu Sakura dan Ino. Mereka menunjukkan muka yang sangat senang dan tentu saja tidak menyangka Sai bisa menjalaninya dengan sukses.

"Sai! Selamat! Kau sudah berhasil!" Sakura berlari kearah Sai dan menjabat tangannya dengan senang. "Eh? Tapi tanganmu panas sekali?" tanya Sakura lagi saat dirasakannya suhu Sai tidak normal, bahkan lebih buruk.

Ino memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat dan mencoba mengetes keadaan Sai sendiri. Sakura yang mengerti keadaan tersebut segera mundur perlahan-lahan dan membiarkan banyak ruang untuk mereka.

Ino berdiri di depan Sai dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat; lebih pucat dari warna kulitnya yang biasa. Tiba-tiba saja, Sai memeluk Ino, membuat Ino merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Sai saat itu. Sangat panas, tapi entah kenapa Ino malah merasakan hangat. Hangat yang membuatnya nyaman.

Ino melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sai. Yang lain hanya melihat dengan tatapan iri, tapi mereka tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk saling ejek-mengejek.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa tubuh Sai lebih berat dari sebelumnya, bahkan ia hampir saja jatuh, tapi ia bisa mengatasinya dengan segera. "S.. Sai..?" panggil Ino pelan. Tapi Sai tidak membalas panggilan Ino dengan apapun, hanya diam. "Sai!" Ino kembali berteriak, di dadanya kini ada rasa khawatir yang berputar-putar dan lama-lama semakin besar.

"Teman-teman! Sepertinya Sai pingsan!" Ino menyimpulkan dengan yakin memberitahukan teman-temannya yang masih ada disitu; yang rata-rata sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan malas melihat adegan romantis SaiIno yang hanya bisa bikin iri itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan. Muka mereka yang tadinya iri setengah mati kini berubah menjadi cemas luar biasa.

"Jangan hanya bilang 'Apa'! Cepat kita angkat Sai dan membawanya ke mobil!" Gaara yang biasanya menjadi _leader _diantara mereka kini dengan segera menyuruh Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba untuk menolong Sai. Yah, tepatnya sih untuk Kiba dan Naruto, karena mereka hanya memberi respon 'Apa?' dan sama sekali tidak membantu seperti Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Ah, baik, Gaara," Kiba dan Naruto kembali bicara berbarengan. Mereka dengan muka bersalah segera mendekati Sai dan mengangkatnya menuju mobil.

_**SMACK**_

Neji berjalan menyusuri Konoha Gakuen 12 sambil memainkan _handphone_nya. Tepatnya, ia sedang ber-sms ria dengan Tenten, untuk menentukan dimana mereka akan bertemu dan.. berkencan. Ah, rasanya, Neji sudah tidak sabar lagi akan hal itu!

"Neji!" seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat dicepol dua berteriak memanggil Neji. Karena Neji merasa mengenal suara itu, ia segera menoleh dan menghampiri gadis itu. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman belakang Konoha Gakuen yang sepi. Kalau kalian bertanya alasannya kenapa halaman itu bisa sepi.. itu tentu saja karena pusat keramaiannya berada di aula, di pensi.

Neji tersenyum saat ia mendapati Tenten sudah benar-benar ada di depan matanya. "_I miss you_.." ujarnya masih dengan senyum. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Tenten yang selama ini menjadi sasaran kerinduannya.

Tenten merasa sedikit terganggu dengan acara cubit-mencubit pipi itu, tapi ia tetap saja tersenyum. Karena rasa sakit dari cubitan Neji, akan terhapus dengan mudahnya saat melihat wajah Neji kembali. Hm, hal yang aneh tapi nyata untuk Tenten.

"_Miss you too_.." jawab Tenten sambil terkikik pelan.

Neji dengan perlahan-lahan menyentuh tangan Tenten dan menggenggamnya. "Sekarang masih jam tiga, dan upacara tradisiku dimulai jam empat. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sebentar dan menikmati es krim vanila kesukaanmu di toko biasa? Apa kau mau?" tanya Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama tidak makan es krim vanilaku denganmu!" jawab Tenten dengan senang. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen 12 dan pergi menggunakan motor putih Neji.

_**SMACK**_

**To Be Continue..**

**(S)(M)(A)(C)(K)**

_**Yuuhu! Akhirnya Mel bisa apdet fic ini lagi! Yuuhuu *narinari, tapi, Mel bakalan sedih banget, karena mungkin ini chapter terakhir yang bakal Mel apdet sebelum UN.. Jadi maaf ya kalau kalian harus nunggu kelanjutan fic ini agak lama.. Tapi Mel janji kok bakal apdet kalo ada waktu abis UN, ya? Ya? Makasih buat Sakura Hinamori yang udah bantu Mel buat ide fic ini! Arigatou gozaimasu! Hm, kata-kata Mel yang terakhir sebelum UN… Mind to review, please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Trans TV and TSKS Channel**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Inspired by: SM*SH, Cinta Cenat Cenut and He's Beautiful**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Lime, Gaje, dan sedikit plagiat. Tapi Mel usahakan ceritanya berbeda. Ah, ya, dan aku mencoba Rated T semi M.**

**Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO**

**!**

**SMACK:**

**Six Men As Cool Knight**

**!**

Toko Es Krim Syalala, 02.34 p.m.

"Mbak, pesan dua es krim vanila ya, mbak!" pesan Neji ke penjaga toko es krim itu. Toko es krim Syalala, toko es krim langganan mereka. Setelah penjaga toko es krim itu mengangguk, Neji segera menghampiri Tenten yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku _couple _di halaman toko itu.

"Wah, bener ya aku tidak bohong, aku kangen banget suasana kayak gini. Abis kita udah lama nggak ketemu sih!" ujar Tenten mengutarakan pendapatnya kepada Neji. Ia tersenyum manis melihat pacarnya yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Aku juga kangen. Maaf ya, gara-gara keluarga aku yang ketat akan tradisi dan upacara-upacara adat yang-menurut-aku gak penting itu, kita jadi jarang ketemu," ujar Neji merasa bersalah kepada Tenten. Ia mengenggam tangan Tenten, "tapi aku jamin hati aku cuma buat kamu. Aku nggak bakal selingkuh." lanjut Neji dengan penuh kepastian.

Tenten tersenyum malu. Neji, dia selalu tahu bagaimana membuat Tenten tersipu, walaupun Tenten tahu apa yang Neji katakan hanya gombalan belaka, tapi dia suka akan hal itu. Dia tidak mau munafik, karena baginya meskipun terlihat menjijikan, cewek tetap saja suka di-gombalin. "Aku pegang kata-kata kamu." ujar Tenten masih tersenyum.

"Ini mas, mbak, pesanannya," ujar sang pelayan sembari menaruh dua gelas es krim di hadapan Neji dan Tenten. _Bill _es krim tersebut dia serahkan ke Neji. Tanpa basa-basi Neji segera melihat nominal di _bill _itu dan membayarnya. "Terima kasih, selamat menikmati es krim Syalala!" ujar sang pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka memakan es krim mereka masing-masing dalam keheningan. Jujur saja, mereka bingung akan mengobrol apa. Memang mereka saling rindu karena jarang bertemu, tapi justru pas sudah bertemu seperti ini, mereka menjadi kehabisan kata-kata. Seolah semua rasa rindu mereka selama ini sudah hilang dengan saling bertatap mata. Sangat ajaib.

_Everyday I'm shuff—fflin'.. shufflin' shufflin'.._

Tiba-tiba saja _ringtone _HP Neji berbunyi, memecahkan keheningan—yang diisi dengan saling tatap-menatap mata—diantara mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Neji segera mengangkat telepon itu yang rupanya dari salah satu anggota Smack, tepatnya _leader _mereka, Gaara.

"Halo? Gaara, ada apa?" ujar Neji. Tenten sontak melihat Neji untuk mengetahui percakapan apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka.

"_Neji? Kau ada dimana?" _suara Gaara di seberang sana terdengar panik.

"Aku? Aku ada di toko es krim langgananku dan Tenten, memang ada apa, Gaar?" tanya Neji masih bingung. Ia menatap Tenten dengan penuh kebingungan, begitu pula dengan Tenten. "Ada masalah apa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"_Sai, dia baru saja pingsan dan sekarang sedang ada di rumah sakit," _jawab Gaara. _"Kau harus segera kesini!" _lanjut Gaara.

"HAH? SAI? Baik, aku akan kesana!" ujar Neji dengan cepat menutup telepon dari Gaara setelah bertanya Sai ada di rumah sakit mana.

"Neji, ada apa?" tanya Tenten dengan bingung. Muka Neji tampak panic saat ini.

"Sai, katanya tadi dia pingsan dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke sana. Kau mau ikut atau mau aku antar pulang saja?" tanya Neji kepada Tenten. Mau bagaimana pun, Tenten tetap prioritas utamanya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lebih baik kau sekarang pergi ke rumah sakit." jawab Tenten dengan tersenyum. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Dan ia sama sekali tidak kesal karena kencannya ini batal, mau bagaimana pun, dia bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang harus Neji fokuskan. Masih ada yang lain, contohnya ya.. Sai.

Tatapan mata Neji berubah menjadi lembut. Benar-benar dia mencintai Tenten disaat yang seperti ini. Tenten benar-benar tipe cewek yang pengertian dan tidak semaunya sendiri. Dia tahu kapan harus mandiri dan kapan harus bermanja-manja dengan Neji.

Neji mendekati Tenten dan mencium bibir gadis itu lembut untuk beberapa detik dan melepaskannya, "Terima kasih telah mengerti diriku. _I love you, see you later!_" ujar Neji lalu pergi menggunakan motor putihnya.

Tenten terdiam sebentar. Pipinya perlahan mulai memerah. Ciuman tadi.. benar-benar begitu lembut, dan kata-kata Neji seakan masuk ke dalam hatinya. Senyuman manis samar-samar kembali tampak di wajahnya, "_Love you too, more._" ucapnya pelan.

_**SMACK**_

"Bagaimana keadannya, dok?" tanya Ino dengan kepanikan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak luar biasa? Sekarang ini pacarnya pingsan dan kelihatan sangat lemah. Ino sama sekali tidak mau membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Keadannya cukup buruk. Pasalnya, dia sedang demam, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap bertahan. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang dia lakukan sebelum pingsan?" tanya dokter itu.

"Menari dok. Siang ini kami ada konser dan dia menari dok, awalnya kami sudah menyuruhnya tidak memaksakan diri, tapi dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura selaku _manager boy band _tersebut.

"Hh.. pantas saja. Harusnya dia tidak memaksakan diri. Saya rasa dia sudah tahu kondisinya tidak baik." ujar sang dokter. "Sebenarnya penyakitnya tak begitu serius. Tapi saran saya dia dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Kondisi fisiknya masih terlalu lemah untuk dirawat di rumah." saran sang dokter.

"Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik bagi Sai." ujar Sakura. Dokter itu pun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai tentu saja, di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sai dan duduk di kursi kecil yang berada di samping ranjang rumah sakit itu. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Sai. Memang, ia bisa merasakannya. Pipi Sai pun masih terasa hangat. Menandakan bahwa demamnya belum sembuh benar.

Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengerti bahwa Ino membutuhkan waktu berdua saja dengan Sai, maka dari itu, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan.

_**SMACK**_

"Kau masih sakit, hm?" tanya Ino pelan masih mengelus pipi Sai dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Kalau sakit kenapa masih memaksakan diri? Kau tidak tahu kalau sudah begini aku yang khawatir, hm?" tanya Ino lagi. Dari kata-katanya, ia terdengar seperti marah, namun ia mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Terdengar seperti ibu muda yang memarahi anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sai masih tetap diam. Yah, tepatnya masih tidur dengan tenang. Tak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun untuk bangun. Tapi Ino memaklumi itu. Sai masih sakit, justru dia akan lebih khawatir juga Sai sekarang bangun dan sedang berbicara dengannya. Ino lebih senang Sai istirahat dengan tenang seperti ini.

Ino meraih tangan Sai dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil menatap wajah Sai yang tenang. Lama melihati sosok yang tak kunjung bangun itu, ia perlahan-lahan mulai merasakan tubuhnya turun dan mengenai kasur, matanya pun lama-kelamaan terpejam. Memang hari ini ia sudah cukup lelah, dan sekarang saatnya ia beristirahat.

Belum lama Ino tidur, tangan Sai yang satunya yang tidak digenggam oleh Ino perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak. Dan matanya yang terpejam lama-kelamaan mulai terbuka, membiarkan cahaya dari lampu kamar rawat itu masuk ke dalam matanya.

Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Ino. Gadis cantik yang selama ini menemani hidupnya yang sendiri, bagaikan bidadari yang sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menemaninya dirinya di muka bumi ini. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya tersenyum disaat tidak mau tersenyum, dan tertawa disaat ia tidak mau tertawa. Gadis yang ajaib, menurutnya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Seakan tak mau kehilangan dirinya sedikitpun, dan meninggalkan dirinya barang sebentar.

Tanpa berusaha membuat gadis itu bangun, tangan kiri Sai mulai terangkat dan beranjak mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Setelah itu ia tersenyum. Sebelum kembali beristirahat, ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya sedari tadi. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino." lalu kembali tidur.

_**SMACK**_

Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadi meninggalkan kamar rawat Sai kini sedang berada di depan kamar rawat Sai. Duduk tenang tanpa suara disana. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, yang jelas mereka semua diam.

Tak lama semenjak mereka diam, suara berisik langkah kaki yang menginjak lantai mulai terdengar mendekati mereka. Dengan sontak mereka menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati Neji sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan muka cemas.

Baru saja Neji berjalan satu langkah untuk memasuki kamar rawat Sai, Gaara, yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu langsung menahannya. "Jangan masuk. Biarkan Sai dan Ino saja di dalam." ujarnya membuat Neji sontak berhenti dan menghela napas sebentar.

Ia membalik badannya dan melihat teman-temannya yang kini duduk diam dan sedang menatapnya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaaan Sai sekarang?" tanyanya masih dengan khawatir. Ya jelas saja, dia sedang kencan dengan Tenten dan tiba-tiba Gaara menelepon mengatakan bahwa Sai pingsan, dan ia tidak tahu kejadiannya!

"Kondisinya tidak begitu baik, ia harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini." jawab Sakura mewakili semua yang ada disana. Matanya menatap serius mata Neji yang terlihat khawatir.

Neji mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Lalu ia menatap heran teman-temannya yang sampai saat ini masih duduk diam. "Lalu, apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini? Tidak pulang? Bukankah sudah ada Ino yang menunggu Sai?" tanya Neji heran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasa ingin pulang," jawab Naruto bersender ke tembok. "Rasanya lebih nyaman disini menunggu Sai. Lagipula tak ada yang dapat kulakukan di rumah." lanjut Naruto. Padahal alasan utamanya bukan itu. Kalau di rumah, ia pasti akan kepikiran Hinata, kalau disini kan pasti pikirannya akan lari ke Sai. Jadi.. ia tak akan mungkin memikirkan Hinata terus. Yah.. meskipun sewaktu-waktu ia tetap mengingat Hinata..

"Benar juga katamu, Neji!" Kiba langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk. Sebetulnya, dari tadi ia ingin pulang, tapi melihat teman-temannya yang lain belum ada yang ingin pulang, maka ia memutuskan untuk ikut duduk berdiam diri di sana. "Oke, aku akan pulang. Ada yang mau pulang juga?" tanya Kiba melirik Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sakura. Namun mereka tetap diam. Kiba menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti. Aku pulang dulu." dan Kiba pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu berdiri. Sebetulnya tadi dia diam bukan karena tidak mau pulang, tapi karena berpikir akankah lebih baik ia pulang atau tidak. Dan ternyata ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan ia pun berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya, "Sampai bertemu nanti." ujarnya kecil dan berjalan ke pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Baiklah kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang mau pulang. Aku pergi dulu ya? Kabarkan perkembangan Sai padaku. Aku merasa bertanggungjawab atas dirinya," ujar Neji. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti!" dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara, Sakura dan Naruto disana.

"Hei, kalian.." Naruto memanggil Sakura dan Gaara yang masih diam. "Kenapa kalian tidak pulang? Hari sudah semakin sore." ujar Naruto. "Masalah Sai dan Ino tenang saja, aku akan berjaga disini semalaman. Saat malam tiba, aku akan menyuruh Ino pulang dan aku yang akan menggantikannya menjaga Sai." lanjut Naruto.

"Kau yakin Naruto? Tidak apa-apa kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Aku laki-laki. Sendirian disini bukan masalah." Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Oh, ya, Gaar, lebih baik kau mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Aku yang akan berjaga disini." ujar Naruto lagi.

Gaara berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura dalam diam. "Baiklah. Kupercayakan semuanya padamu, Naruto. Jaga Sai baik-baik." setelah Naruto mengangguk, Gaara dan Sakura pun keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan Gaara pun mengantarkan Sakura ke rumahnya.

Naruto kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Dan ia pun mengambil _handphone_nya. Membuka galeri dan memerhatikan satu foto yang ia dapatkan dari _facebook_. Kau tahu foto siapa? Yap, Hinata.

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba men-_save_ salah satu _profile picture _Hinata di _facebook_. Yang jelas setiap melihat foto gadis itu, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar dan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hmm, entah mengapa rasanya sekarang ia menjadi lebih puitis daripada biasanya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, "Haha, kau apa-apaan Naruto, masih bisa jadi puitis cuma gara-gara cewek ini! Wah parah! Kau yang ceria dan kocak kemana?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa. Ia benar-benar merasa asing dengan dirinya sekarang.

Lama mengamati foto itu, ia mulai merasa lapar. Hmm, ia baru ingat kalau ia belum makan dari tadi siang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera pergi menuju kantin untuk makan malam. Selanjutnya, ia akan masuk ke kamar rawat Ino dan menyuruhnya pulang karena sudah malam.

_**SMACK**_

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sai?" tanya Melody setelah menyeruput jus alpukatnya. Saat ini, ia sedang _dinner date _dengan kekasihnya, Kiba di sebuah _café _mungil di dekat taman.

"Entahlah. Yang kutahu daritadi dia belum sadar." jawab Kiba sambil memotong-motong daging _steak_nya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Harusnya tadi dia tidak memaksakan diri kalau ia sudah tau kondisinya seperti itu." lanjut Kiba.

Melody meraih tangan Kiba dan menatap mata Kiba dalam. "Ia akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. Sekarang kau harus makan, jangan sampai kau yang malah sakit memikirkannya." saran Melody. Kiba tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya. "Aku juga berdoa untuk kesembuhannya, selalu."

_**SMACK**_

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting kunci mobilnya ke kasur. "BODOH!" ungkapnya dengan penuh emosi.

Alasan ia berkata begitu? Lagi-lagi, ia melihat Gaara mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Dan mereka kelihatan mesra. Bodoh bagi Sasuke. Harusnya tadi ia tidak pulang duluan sehingga ia dapat mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Tapi tadi ia benar-benar gegabah. Pikirannya saat itu hanyalah pulang dan keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya. Bodoh!

Sasuke kembali mengacak rambutnya. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bodoh karena pulang duluan, tapi ia juga mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan dia sepenuhnya. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menyangka Gaara yang akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang? Padahal kan masih ada Naruto disana, dan Sakura juga masih bisa pulang sendiri.

Sasuke duduk di kasur dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk mencegah kejadian yang akan ia sesali nantinya. "Baiklah Sasuke, lain kali, kau tidak boleh lengah. Jangan sampai kau dibalap oleh Gaara. Ya, camkan itu Sasuke." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

_**SMACK**_

**To Be Continue..**

**(S)(M)(A)(C)(K)**

_**Lama banget rasanya waktu yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Huaah, pasti kalian udah pada lupa sama cerita ini. Mungkin aja beberapa dari kalian baca dari awal lagi supaya inget ceritanya. Ah, gomen minna baru bisa apdet sekarang. Abis ujian rasanya males banget nulis dan jadwal di SMP ternyata padat banget. Sekali lagi gomen minna! Mind to review :3?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Trans TV and TSKS Channel**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Inspired by: SM*SH, Cinta Cenat Cenut and He's Beautiful**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Lime, Gaje, dan sedikit plagiat. Tapi Mel usahakan ceritanya berbeda. Ah, ya, dan aku mencoba Rated T semi M.**

**!**

**SMACK:**

**Six Men As Cool Knight**

**!**

"KITA PUTUS?" Karin berteriak kaget. Matanya membelalak tanda tak percaya. "Tapi kenapa? Kita tidak pernah mempunyai masalah," Karin masih memasang wajah bingung, kaget dan juga kecewa. "Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bilang begitu? Kalau aku ada salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi.. bukan begini caranya.." Karin masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke mendecak jengkel sambil memutar bola matanya kesal, "Masalahnya simpel. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Puas?" jawab Sasuke. Mencoba mengemas jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Karin.

"Tapi kau tau kan aku masih sayang padamu?" Karin berusaha keras membuat Sasuke memberikan setidaknya sedikit belas kasihan kepadanya, sehingga perjalanan cinta mereka tidak berhenti sampai di sini. "Kau mau apa? Uang? Popularitas? Aku bisa memberikan semuanya untukmu!" ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya, "Uang? Popularitas? Menurutmu aku membutuhkan itu? Aku sudah punya banyak uang, dan aku punya popularitas, untuk apa aku memanfaatkanmu untuk itu semua?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Pokoknya kita selesai, sampai di sini. Aku tak mau kita berhubungan lagi." Sasuke pun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Atas dasar apa Sasuke memutuskanku? Pasti ada motif lain. Dan aku harus mencari apa itu.." Karin tersenyum licik. Ia berjalan ke sebuah bar dan memesan satu gelas _champagne_. Tujuannya jelas: ia akan mabuk malam ini.

_**SMACK**_

"HOAAH!" Naruto menguap. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya hari itu; di rumah sakit. Dengan masih malas, ia berusaha melihat kearah jam tangannya dan merutuk karena ia tidak memakai jam digital. Setidaknya kalau dia memakai jam digital, ia tak perlu membuka lebar-lebar matanya yang mengantuk untuk mengetahui sekarang jam berapa. "Jam tujuh. Hoah, untung saja ini hari sabtu.." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur di sofa.

KRIEEK

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang masuk ke kamar rawat itu. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah Ino. Ia datang dengan sekeranjang buah dan seikat bunga _lily_ yang kelihatannya masih segar dan wangi.

"Ah, Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Ino tersenyum dan menaruh seikat bunga yang ia bawa ke vas yang berada di samping kasur Sai.

Naruto mengangguk, ia lalu mengambil HPnya dan mengeceknya. Siapa tau ada sms atau mungkin telepon atau apapun itu yang muncul di HPnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, kau bisa sarapan di kantin sekarang. Aku yang akan menjaga Sai di sini," ujar Ino lalu menaruh sekeranjang buah itu di tempat yang sama dimana seikat bunga sebelumnya ia taruh, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat Sai.

Setelah melihat ada satu SMS di sana, Naruto akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu, "Aku sarapan dulu. Tolong jaga dia." Ujarnya lalu menghilang setelah pintu ditutup.

Ino meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sai, lalu tangannya yang lain di dahinya sendiri; cara kuno untuk mengecek suhu tubuh seseorang, "Baguslah, panasmu sudah turun," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh.." Sai membuka matanya perlahan, dan sekali lagi, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Ino. Bidadari pelindungnya selama ini. "I.. no..?" panggilnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar sangat serak, dan seperti berbisik.

Ino membelalakan matanya, "Sai? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya kaget, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, "Ah, pasti aku yang telah membangunkanmu, harusnya kau banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal, membuat Sai dengan refleks tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya pendek, entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak kuat kalau harus berbicara banyak, "Melihatmu saja bisa membuatku sembuh," lanjutnya diiringi senyuman tipis yang menghangatkan.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Masih sakit begini, bisa saja gombal," komennya sedikit jengkel. Tapi kemudian ia mengambil buah apel yang ada di keranjang buahnya itu, "Eh, kau mau makan apel? Biar aku potongkan!" ujarnya bersemangat. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunggu dengan sabar suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Ino dengan penuh cinta. Yang tentu saja diselingi obrolan kecil.

_**SMACK**_

Neji mengeratkan _obi_nya dan kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menghela napas sebentar, lalu setelah ia merasa cukup rapi dan siap, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui keluarganya yang sudah ada di bawah.

"Kau ini lama sekali, Neji! Kau tau? Menurut para orang tua jaman dulu, kita tidak boleh lambat, atau tidak kita akan kena sial!" marah Ayah Neji kepada Neji setibanya ia di bawah.

"Maaf, _Otou-san_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Neji menunduk, membuat Ayahnya hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Setelah Ayah dan Ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil, Neji pun akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini setelah beberapa kali Ayah Neji sudah menstarter mobil, mobilnya tidak kunjung nyala. Ini pun menghambat kegiatan mereka. "_Otou-san_, kenapa?" tanya Neji sedikit penasaran. Karena daritadi mobil itu tak kunjung bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Ayah Neji mendecak dan memukul stir mobil, "Ini semua karenamu, Neji! Sudah _Tou_-san bilang kan? Lambat akan membawa sial! Dan sekarang kita tidak bisa memakai mobil ini karena kau!" Ayah Neji terdengar marah.

Neji memutar bola matanya. Sebegitukah benarnya perkataan orang-orang tua? Paling-paling ini hanya kebetulan.

"Satu kesialan akan berlanjut pada kesialan berikutnya. Lebih baik kau turun dari mobil sekarang, dan tak usah ikut pergi ke acara adat hari ini. Itu adalah hukuman untukmu," mendengar perkataan tersebut, Neji justru merasakan senang yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Ah, apakah ia harus melakukan hal ini lebih sering sehingga ia tidak perlu ke acara adat membosankan itu? "Ah, ya, dan jangan lupa mandi kembang tujuh rupa! Atau kau akan lebih sial lagi dari ini!"

Neji kembali memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Iya, _Tou-san_," dan ia pun turun dari mobil. Dan benar-benar di luar dugaannya, tiba-tiba mobil itu berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Kali ini Neji mulai berpikiran bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya mungkin benar, atau sekali lagi, mungkin aja ini hanya kebetulan. Tak mau ambil pusing, Neji pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

_**SMACK**_

Naruto memilih untuk duduk di dekat sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik. Entah kenapa, sepertinya jika melihat pemandangan seperti itu, semangatnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi penuh. Pikiran untuk bermain di sana pun langsung meloncat ke dalam otaknya.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia tak mungkin melakukan itu semua, setidaknya sekarang. Ia belum sarapan, dan ia cukup lapar untuk bisa bermain di sana. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto pun langsung memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan semangkuk ramen. Ya, ramen, makanan terlezat baginya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu pesanannya datang, akhirnya ramen itu pun kini sudah terhidang di depan matanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, semangkuk ramen itu pun langsung dilahapnya. Dalam waktu 5 menit, semangkuk ramen itu pun sudah berpindah ke dalam perutnya.

"Whoaa.. kenyangnyaa.." Naruto memukul-mukul perutnya dengan perasaan puas. Ia sekarang merasa energinya sudah penuh, begitu pula semangatnya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke taman dan bermain-main, tapi satu getaran dari HPnya membuatnya kembali duduk, dan mengecek SMS yang baru saja diterimanya. Dan bahkan ia baru ingat, bahwa ia memiliki satu SMS yang belum dibaca. Tapi yasudahlah, ia akan membuka SMS yang baru dulu.

_From: Leader (Gaara)_

_Bagaimana keadaan Sai? Apakah dia sudah membaik?_

Naruto tertawa kecil. Memang Gaara ini, meskipun dari luar ia terlihat dingin, tapi sebetulnya ia orang yang sangat perhatian. Apalagi kepada anggota _boyband _yang telah mereka bentuk ini.

Setelah membalas seadanya SMS dari Gaara, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka SMS yang telah ada sebelum Gaara meng-SMSnya. Nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. _Siapa ini?_ Pikir Naruto sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Naruto-kun :)_

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _Ini orang siapa? Masa isi SMSnya hanya seperti itu? _Pikir Naruto masih bingung. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas SMS itu. Lagipula ia sayang dengan pulsanya.

Merasa kehilangan hasrat untuk bermain di taman, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Kiba dan pamit untuk pulang. Setidaknya akan ada banyak hal yang akan bisa ia lakukan setelah ia sampai di rumah nanti.

_**SMACK**_

_From: Naruto_

_Dia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya, kurasa begitu :p_

Jawaban SMS Naruto membuat Gaara menggeleng pelan, tak habis pikir akan temannya yang satu ini. Bagaimana ia masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini?

Gaara kembali memasukkan HPnya ke dalam kantong celananya. Ia pun mengangkat secangkir ekspreso dan menyesapnya pelan, lalu kembali melihat kearah laptopnya. Mungkin sekilas ia terlihat seperti seorang penulis yang sedang mencari inspirasi di sebuah kafe, tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Ia hanya sedang menelusuri internet dan mencari referensi untuk aksi panggung dan kostum mereka kalau saja mereka nanti mendapat tawaran manggung lagi; tentu saja setelah Sai sembuh. Ia sengaja pergi ke sebuah kafe agar mendapat _free wifi _yang terdapat di kafe itu. Lagipula ia hanya perlu memesan secangkir ekspreso hanya untuk internetan berjam-jam.

"Hei, sedang apa?" sebuah suara memecahkan konsentrasi Gaara pada layar laptop itu. Dengan spontan ia menengok ke asal suara itu. Dan di sana terdapat Melody yang kini sedang serius melihat ke layar laptop Gaara. "Oh.. referensi.." ujarnya sambil menangguk.

"Duduklah," Gaara pun menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Gaara sambil sesekali melihat ke layar laptopnya. "Kau tidak bersama Kiba?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit melirik menggoda kearah Melody.

Melody tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Kiba," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil, disambut tawa kecil Gaara.

"Kau tidak mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara lagi, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua, sambil menunggu Kiba datang.

"Nanti saja tunggu Kiba datang," jawab Melody singkat. Keheningan pun mulai terjadi diantara mereka. Gaara sudah kembali fokus ke laptopnya, sedangkan ia sudah bingung akan membicarakan apa. Melody kembali mendekatkan dirinya ke laptop Gaara, "Lagi buka apa sih? Serius banget?"

"Melody? Gaara?"

Melody sontak menengok dan mendapati Kiba di sana. Ia pun tersenyum dan menghampiri Kiba. "Kibaaaa, kenapa lama sekali?" ujar Melody dengan nada sedikit manja.

Gaara menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir, "Kasian kan kalau pacarmu disuruh menunggu selama itu," Gaara melanjutkan sambil melihat sepasang sejoli itu berdampingan.

Kiba memutar bola matanya, "Bukannya kau senang, hm? Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa lebih lama dengan pacarku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sinis. Ia mendecak kesal.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau juga, Melody! Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengannya? Apa karena dia lebih kaya? Lebih tampan? Oh, ya, harusnya sudah kusadari itu," Kiba semakin menjadi. Ia mulai mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku? Dekat-dekat dengannya? Aku tidak.."

"Tapi aku melihatnya barusan!" Kiba memotong. Entah kenapa rasanya ia kesal sekali melihat Melody yang sangat dekat dengan Gaara itu.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Melody. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia tangkap saat ini, "Kiba, ya ampun, dengar ya, aku tadi tidak sedekat itu dengan Gaara. Aku hanya ingin melihat dia sedang membuka apa," jelas Melody sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak cemburu," Kiba memutar bola matanya sedikit kesal dan jengkel, "Dan apapun alasanmu, aku tak bisa semudah itu percaya," Kiba kembali melanjutkan.

Melody mencubit pipi Kiba gemas, "Lalu aku membuktikannya bagaimana? Dasar kau ini! Cemburunya jangan seperti ini! Lagian kan Gaara juga teman satu _boyband_mu!"

Kiba kembali memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Aku mau pulang."

Melody menghela napas pasrah, "Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi kau memang begitu!"

"Aku bukan! Kau yang seperti itu!"

Suara pertengkaran mereka makin lama makin kecil seiring dengan makin jauhnya mereka dari kafe tersebut. Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. _Andai saja aku punya pacar, apakah hubunganku akan terlihat seharmonis mereka?_

_**SMACK**_

"Wah, kacau, benarkah dia secemburu itu?" tanya Hinata memasang tampang kaget dan juga ingin menahan ketawa.

"Benar, dia sampai bilang, 'Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengannya? Apa karena dia lebih kaya? Lebih tampan? Oh, ya, harusnya sudah kusadari itu,'! Sungguh saat itu aku ingin tertawa, tapi mukanya serius sekali, aku jadi tidak enak," Melody membenarkan perkataan Hinata lalu menceritakan kembali kejadiannya tadi siang.

Ya, malam ini Hinata mengajak Sakura, Melody, dan Ino untuk menginap di rumahnya. Semacam 'acara menginap para wanita' yang isinya gosip, bicara tentang laki-laki yang disukai, cinta, baju yang lagi tren, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Ino, bagaimana keadaan Sai?" tanya Melody tiba-tiba. Membuat Ino sedikit tersentak.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum, "Keadannya sudah lebih baik," jawab Ino singkat.

"Hah, enaknya kalian berdua yang sudah punya pasangan! Aku sama Naruto masih gitu-gitu saja. Naruto.. entahlah.. ia kurang sedikit peka, padahal aku cinta mati padanya!" Hinata menunjukkan raut muka kesal, tapi justru itu disambut tawa Melody dan Ino.

"Sabar saja ya Hinata, lama-kelamaan juga Naruto pasti mengerti. Dia kan memang orangnya seperti itu.." Sakura bersuara sambil tersenyum menggoda kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" tanya Hinata membuat Sakura diam, "Sakura, sudahlah, akui saja, kau suka dengan Sasuke kan?" tanya Hinata menyenggol lengan Sakura yang sedang mengecat kukunya. Sakura merasa terusik, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku.."

**To Be Continue…**

**Udah lama banget gak apdet ini cerita haha! Tapi tiba-tiba pengen apdet gitu aja._. Okelah, leave a review please? Kalo gak…. Tau deh :P**


End file.
